The new boy
by Mary-JVR
Summary: AU.Kikyo siempre le ha quitado lo que ella quiere. Una chica normal y un chico normal en un condominio ............. Inu
1. LOS NUEVOS VECINOS

**Bueno este es mi primer fic, así que espero que les guste, aqui va:**

_(La letra así quiere decir que son pensamientos)_

**The new boy ( ¿new love?) I**

Eran las 18:00 hrs. De un día lunes. Kagome, una joven de 15 años, se hallaba en su cuarto escuchando música pesada a gran volumen pensando sobre su aburrida vida. Ella vivía en un condominio llamado Venecia.

Kagome: No sé que me pasa. ¿Por que mi vida es así?

Además ¡cuanto detesto a esa chica llamada Kikyo (hija del dueño del

condominio)!

¿Por qué siempre me molesta y amenaza? Yo no le he hecho nada para que me

trate así¡No es justo!

_En ese instante interrumpió mis pensamientos el sonido de un camión, era bastante extraño, parece que al fin se estaban mudando a la casa de al lado, que estuvo mucho tiempo desocupada! Miré por la ventana de mi habitación que estaba en el segundo piso, y vi a una joven como de mi edad, era muy bonita: delgada, tez blanca, pelo castaño claro y ojos oscuros. Luego apareció una mujer muy parecida a la joven que vi anteriormente solo que la mujer era mas alta. En eso llegó mi hermano mayor llamado Miroku a la casa ( Kagome)._

Miroku: Oye Kagome ¡Llegaron vecinos nuevos a la casa de al lado! Ojala que llegue

una chica linda y simpática!

Kagome¡Que estás diciendo¡Eres más fresco¡Deja de pensar en mujeres!

Miroku: - con voz de resignación- Está bien

Kagome: Ya mejor anda a ver TV y deja de pensar en esas cosas

_Miré de nuevo por la ventana y del auto de esa familia bajaron dos chicos y el papá (yo creo, porque el padre se veía bastante joven). ¡Los muchachos eran bien guapos! Uno era de como 20 años y el otro como 17 mas o menos, eran bien parecidos entre sí.  
Luego, como a las 21:00 hrs. Comí con Miroku, ya que mi abuelo y mi madre viven fuera del país, y después me di un baño muy relajante pensando en que mañana tenía que ir al colegio, porque debía un examen de Biología por eso no podía llegar atrasada y también pensaba en ...  
... ese chico que llegó al condominio era de cabellos negros y ojos claros color miel. De verdad era muy bonito¡parecía un ángel!  
Aunque su hermano mayor no estaba nada de mal, pero que cosas digo ¡Ya se me están pegando los defectos de Miroku, Mejor me voy a dormir (Kagome)_

**Al otro día...**

_Iba algo atrasada ya que me había quedado dormida y si no corría me iban a dejar fuera del colegio y no podría entrar hasta la otra clase, además me pondrían la peor nota en el examen. En eso fue cuando choqué con alguien, era alto no me fijé bien quien era hasta que miré sus ojos. Me puse muy nerviosa y dije (Kagome)_

Kagome: Lo siento

_Y salí corriendo de nuevo. Pero no llegué a tiempo, por lo que me dejaron fuera del colegio. Cuando de repente llega alguien y me habla ( Kagome)_

xxxx: Oye, lo siento iba muy despistado y no me di cuenta que venías por eso choqué

contigo

Kagome: No te preocupes, además yo también iba muy distraída, porque iba a llegar

atrasada. Aunque igual no llegue a tiempo

A propósito yo me llamo Kagome¿tú eres el chico nuevo que llegó al

condominio Venecia?

xxxx¡A sí, claro! Trasladaron a mi padre del trabajo a esta cuidad y nos mudamos ayer!

Me llamo Inuyasha! Oye perdona la pregunta pero ¿a que hora entramos a

clases? Lo que pasa es que cuando me matriculé se me olvidó preguntar

Kagome: A las 8:30 hrs. , pero ya no podremos entrar hasta las 10:00

Inuyasha: uy , yo creí que entrábamos a las 9:00 hrs, pero no importa

En ese instante, llega alguien..

xxxx: -con voz irónica- ¡Hola Kagome¡Tanto tiempo sin verte!

¿Y quien es tu amigo¿Que no me lo presentas?

Kagome: Eres...

CONTINUARÁ


	2. UNA SIMPLE Y HABITUAL DECEPCIÓN

**The new boy ( new love?) II**

Kagome: Eres ...

... Kikyo

Kikyo: Claro¿Qué esperabas?

Kikyo era la hija del dueño del condominio Venecia, era una chica muy parecida a Kagome, eso era muy extraño ya que pertenecían a distintas familias. Ella era muy delgada y alta, pelo negro y muy largo hasta la cintura, tez pálida y sus ojos demostraban ser algo fríos y manipuladores, tenia 16 años. En cambio Kagome era delgada, estatura media, pelo castaño, tez blanca y sus ojos eran castaños pero tenían algo que los hacía brillar.

Kagome: No a nadie

Inuyasha: Oye Kagome ¿y ella quien es?

Kagome: Ah, ella es Kikyo, la hija del dueño del pasaje donde vivimos.

Kikyo: -estrechándole la mano- ¡Mucho gusto!

Inuyasha: A pues, mi nombre es Inuyasha. Veo que tampoco llegaste a tiempo

Kikyo: -cínicamente- eh claro, es que me quedé dormida. ¿Y en que curso vas?

Inuyasha: Voy en 3 1/2 ¿y tu?

( 3 1/2 es el penúltimo curso del colegio)

Kikyo: En 2 ½ (un curso menos). ¡Que gusto haberte conocido!

Inuyasha:Y ¿que se supone que tenemos que hacer mientras esperamos a que nos dejen entrar?

Kikyo: Si quieres vamos a comer algo a la cafetería de

aquí cerca del parque. ¿Te parece? Así nos conocemos más.

Inuyasha: Claro, como no.

En eso se fueron Kikyo e Inuyasha conversando hacia la cafetería.

_Claro como siempre no me toman en cuenta. ¡Es injusto! Kikyo siempre me quita a los chicos que me gusta. La otra vez fue Naraku, Él y yo éramos tan amigos hasta que llegó ella, me lo quitó y se hicieron novios. Así él cambió demasiado y es como es ahora, pero ya no importa es pasado. Además que digo si ni siquiera conozco bien a Inuyasha._

_Me pasé todo el tiempo que sobraba escuchando música con mi reproductor de MP3 hasta que dieron las 10 hrs. Y pude entrar. Estaban todos en recreo, cuando me encontré con mi mejor amiga (Kagome)_

Sango: Hola amiga! Oye, que te pasó ¿por qué no llegaste a clases?

Kagome: Es que no alcancé a llegar. Así que se supone que ya me saqué la peor nota en

Biología. Ya que más da ¿y tu que cuentas?

Sango: Yo, nada entretenido. ¿Por qué no vamos a dar un paseo al parque del colegio?

Kagome: Bueno, necesito tomar aire.

En eso me topé con Hojo, mi mejor amigo y nos acompañó al parque. (Kagome)

El colegio era muy grande tenía 3 edificios de estudio, una piscina, un gimnasio, una cancha de tenis, una multicancha, un parque de juegos para niños, una cancha gran de fútbol y un parque.

_A Sango se le ocurrió ir a comprar al quiosco, entonces estábamos solo Hojo y yo en el parque. Hojo iba en el mismo curso que yo, solo que iba en el salón B. Él me contó que su abuela estaba muy enferma y que tenía que ir a verla. En eso se acabo la conversación y nos callamos un rato hasta que... ( Kagome)_

Hojo: Kagome yo quería decirte algo muy importante...

_Pero él no dijo nada, solo lo demostró... (Kagome)_

_CONTINUARÁ_


	3. AMOR NO CORRESPONDIDO

**The new boy ( new love?) III **

_Estábamos solos, sentados en una banca en medio de los altos árboles. Todo parecía un sueño, pero no lo era, todo era una confusión, él solo era mi mejor amigo y nada más. Me estaba besando, mi primer beso, pero no era como yo quería, él no era la persona indicada. Así que decidí terminar con eso. (Kagome)_

Kagome: No, Hojo esto no puede ser

Hojo: Pero ¿porque? Si yo te quiero mucho e incluso puedo decir que ¡TE AMO!

Kagome: Es que...

_No me atreví a decirle que no lo quería, porque todo fue muy repentino y el valor no me acompañaba, así que el timbre del colegio me salvó y salí corriendo.  
Me tocaba matemáticas, que más aburrido, pero tenía que asistir o si no quedaría repitiendo el curso por inasistencia ya que había faltado muchas veces a clases.  
También decidí no contarle a nadie lo que me había sucedido con Hojo hasta que aclarara las cosas con él. Así que decidí que al próximo recreo, le diría lo que realmente siento por él. (Kagome)_

**En clases de matemáticas**

Sango: Kagome¡Kagome¡Kagome¿Oye que te pasa?

Kagome: AH¿Qué pasa?

Sango: Es lo que me pregunto. Estás como en las nubes

Kagome: No pasa nada

Sango: Oye ¿y donde vamos a hacer el trabajo de Física?

Kagome: A sí claro, de verdad se me había olvidado el trabajo.

Sango: Podríamos hacerlo en tu casa.

Kagome: Eh Claro.

_Ya sabía porque me pedía eso, era porque a ella le gustaba mi hermano Miroku, nunca me lo ha dicho pero se notaba demasiado.  
Mi hermano tiene 19 años y ella 15, no es mucha la diferencia, pero él siempre la ha mirado como una niña. (Kagome)_

Kagome: Por supuesto. Si quieres nos juntamos después de clases de ED Física como a

las 16:00 hrs.

Sango: No hay problema.

_Así paso la clase y sonó el timbre para el otro recreo. Entonces salí corriendo al salón de Hojo (Kagome)_

Kagome: Hojo necesito hablar contigo.

Hojo: Sí, yo también necesito conversar de lo que pasó. Sabes lo siento no debió pasar

tan de repente.

Kagome: Bueno es que yo quería decirte que tu a mi me...

... caes súper bien y eres mi mejor amigo, y te estimo

mucho pero...

Hojo: Pero no te gusto ¿verdad?

_Me dio mucha pena así que no me atreví mirarlo a los ojos y negué con la cabeza queriendo decir que él no me gustaba. (Kagome)_

Hojo: Bueno eso quería saber, pero esto no va a afectar nuestra

amistad así que hagamos como que nada paso ¿OK?

Kagome: ok, bueno ya me tengo que ir a clases que estés bien.

_Me voltee y me fui a mi salón. Ahí se encontraba Sango._

_Así pasó el día y eran las 16:00 hrs. e íbamos con Sango camino a mi casa. Ella iba muy arreglada, seguramente era para impresionar a Miroku. Iba vestida con una falda de jeans, un top y un chaleco. (Kagome)_

Kagome: Hola Miroku ¿qué tal?

Miroku: Hola Kagome¡Hola Sango!

Sango: Hola ¿Como estás?

Miroku: Yo muy bien ¡Que linda te vez!

Sango: Eh gracias

Kagome: Ya mejor vamos a hacer el trabajo antes de que a Miroku

le de un infarto mirándote

Kagome y Sango: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Miroku: soy débil, pero no tanto

_Cuando terminamos el trabajo fuimos a caminar por el condominio y le conté a Sango lo que pasó con Hojo ( Kagome)_

Sango: En serio? Pero ¿porque hiciste eso¡Él es tan lindo contigo!

¿Por qué no lo aceptaste?

Kagome: Ya te he dicho muchas veces Sango. Él es solo un amigo

y nada mas.

Sango: Pero es que sé veía tan ilusionado contigo, pero bueno si tu no

sientes lo mismo por él, te comprendo.

Kagome: Gracias Sango por escucharme

Sango: Para que son las amigas

Kagome: Tienes razón. Oye y cambiando de tema, Ayer llegaron

vecinos nuevos ¡son mas Minos (guapos)!

Sango¡En serio¡Que emoción! Ojala que los conozcamos.

xxxxxx ¿De quienes hablan¿De mis hermanos?

CONTINUARÁ


	4. LA HERMANA DE INUYASHA

**The new boy ( new love?)IV**

xxxx: De quienes hablan¿De mis hermanos?

_Sango y yo nos dimos vuelta, ahí estaba la niña de tez blanca, delgada, pelo castaño claro y ojos oscuros que vi el otro día. Parece que era hermana de Inuyasha (Kagome)_

Kagome: Que¿Nosotras? Eh hablábamos de unos chicos que

conocí mediante mis primos ¡Sí de ellos hablábamos!

Sango: A si pues, amigos de tus primos

xxxxx: No se asusten ¡Pareciera que me mienten! Pero bueno mi nombre es Rin, soy

nueva aquí.

Kagome: Ah si¿la que vive al lado de mi casa?

Rin: Sí

Kagome: Pues yo me llamo Kagome y ella es mi amiga Sango

Rin: Genial

Kagome: Oye ¿y que edad tienes?

Rin: 15 años ¿y tu?

Kagome: también ¿y a que colegio vas?

Rin: Hoy me matricularon en uno cerca de aquí llamado Colegio Marambio

Sango: Que bueno, nosotras vamos ahí ¿y en que salón irás?

Rin: Me parece que en el A.

Sango: En serio! Entonces seremos compañeras

Rin: Que bueno! Por lo menos cuando vaya mañana no me va a dar

tanta vergüenza y nervios ya que ustedes van a estar ahí

Kagome: Oye ¿y tu eres hermana de Inuyasha?

Rin: Eh bueno yo soy media hermana, lo que pasa es que el papá de Inuyasha y

Sesshomaru se casó con mi mamá. Oigan si quieren vamos a mi casa para que la conozcan

Kagome: Eh pues por mi no hay problema

Sango: Yo tampoco

Rin: Entonces ¡vamos!

_Mientras ibamos hacia su casa ella nos contó que a su padre siempre lo trasladaban por el trabajo, porque el era ingeniero y que ella ya se estaba acostumbrando, también que le gustaba mucho la música, que su hermano Inuyasha tocaba guitarra eléctrica y que Sesshomaru iba en 2º Año de la universidad estudiando medicina.  
Llegamos a su casa, era muy acogedora, ahí estaban sus padres a los cuales ella nos presentó. Luego, subimos a su dormitorio, era muy bonito y también se notaba que le gustaba My Chemical Romance, porque tenía su habitación con muchos póster , nos contó que ella había estado pololeando –estar de novios- con un chico de la ciudad en que vivían antes, pero terminaron antes de mudarse. (Kagome)_

Kagome: Que lindo ¡Yo nunca he pololeado! Debe ser genial

Rin: Sí, yo aún lo quiero, pero él me engañó con mi mejor amiga

Sango: Que mala suerte

En eso me dieron ganas de ir al baño porque Rin nos había servido bebida (Kagome)

Kagome: Oye Rin¿puedo ir al baño?

Rin: Claro¿Sabes donde está?

Kagome: Sí

_Salí de la habitación y claro el baño estaba al fondo a la derecha, pero me equivoqué de habitación, esta casa era distinta a la mía estructuralmente y entré al cuarto de Inuyasha. Me dio mucha vergüenza porque él estaba ahí tocando guitarra así que pedí disculpas y me fui. En eso alguien me sujeta del brazo. (Kagome)_

Inuyasha: ...

CONTINUARÁ


	5. DESCUBRIENDO UN SECRETO

**Hola! Ya aquí va conti, muchas gracias willnira por todo tu apoyo, es que no se q mas decirte, a parte de agradecerte! **

**The new boy (new love?) V**

Inuyasha: Kagome!

Kagome¿Qué pasa?

Inuyasha: Ven, pasa

Kagome: -entrando a la habitación- dime

Inuyasha: Oye¿Por qué no fuiste con nosotros a la cafetería?

Kagome: Bueno es que ustedes se fueron muy felices conversando y yo preferí

quedarme.

Inuyasha: Y yo pensé que ibas detrás de nosotros, cuando iba en la esquina me di cuenta

que te habías quedado. Así que te grité, pero parece que estabas escuchando

música y Kikyo me dijo que te dejara ahí.

Kagome: Bueno eso ya no importa

Inuyasha: Oye además hoy en el primer recreo te vi e incluso te llamé, pero estabas

Tan apurada que no te pude alcanzar.

Kagome: A sí, es que tenía que hacer algo muy importante y de verdad no te vi, lo

siento

Inuyasha: Ya no importa. A propósito¿qué haces aquí?

Kagome: Ah es que conocí a Rin y me invitó

Inuyasha: A que buena onda –pensando: ahora nos veremos mas seguido-

Kagome: Bueno ya me voy, Rin debe estar preocupada.

Inuyasha: OK, nos vemos en el colegio. ¡Qué estés bien! Y ven cuando quieras.

Kagome: Gracias, chao

_Me dio un beso...en la mejilla y me salí de su cuarto y justo me encontré con Rin y Sango que me vieron salir de la habitación de Inuyasha (Kagome)_

Rin¿Y tú que no ibas al baño?

Kagome: Eh pues es que yo pensé que tu casa era igual a la mía, entonces me metí a

esta habitación y me encontré con Inuyasha

Rin¿Ya conocías a mi hermano?

Kagome: Sí, lo conocí hoy en la mañana, porque llegamos tarde al colegio y ahora me

pidió que conversáramos un rato. Por eso me demoré un poco.

Sango: y ¿conversar de qué si se puede saber?

Kagome: Eh de nada importante. Ya ahora si, Rin ¿me puedes decir cual es el baño?

Rin: A de veras. ¡Es el de la izquierda!

Kagome: OK, gracias.

_Luego de ir al baño, escuchamos un rato música, vimos TV y nos fuimos con Sango porque ya era algo tarde (Kagome)_

Kagome: Bueno Rin muchas gracias por habernos invitado. ¡Fue muy agradable haberte

Conocido!

Sango: Sí, muchas gracias

Rin: No hay de que.

Kagome: Ok, entonces nos vemos mañana¡Qué estés bien¡Cuídate, adiós!

Sango: Chao

Rin: Adiós igualmente

……………………………..

Sango: Bueno Kagome yo también ya me voy. Es un poco tarde, nos vemos mañana,

¡chao amiga!

Kagome: Está bien¡Sayonara!

_Cuando llegué a mi casa se encontraba Miroku cenando (Kagome)_

Miroku: Hasta que llegas¿Dónde andabas?

Kagome: Es que conocí a la vecina nueva y nos invitó a su casa

Miroku: A está bien ¿Y Sango?

Kagome: Sango se fue, porque era tarde.

Miroku: Y ¿Por qué no le dijiste que se quedara?

Kagome: Ey para un momento¿Por qué tanto interés por ella?

Miroku: No por nada. Mejor me voy a dormir, hasta mañana.

Kagome: Hasta mañana.

_Miroku se fue a acostar. Me percaté que su celular estaba encima de la mesa, cuando de repente le envían un mensaje que decía: '' Hola mi amor, te voy a extrañar mucho espero que nos veamos pronto, que duermas bien y sueñes con los angelitos y conmigo, buenas noches, hasta mañana, TE AMO! ''  
Yo no lo podía creer, ese mensaje lo mandaba..._

_**Continuará...**_

_**bueno este fic lo había publicado en cemzoo y em lo puse aquí porque más adelante...**_

_**mejor no digo nada, muajajaja q mala soy **_

**ya, nos vemos pronto! Sayonara!**


	6. DISCUSIONES

**The new boy (new love?) VI**

_Miroku se fue a acostar y se le quedó el celular encima de la mesa, cuando de repente le envían un mensaje de texto que decía: '' Hola mi amor, te voy a extrañar mucho espero que nos veamos pronto, que duermas bien y sueñes con los angelitos, buenas noches, hasta mañana, TE AMO''  
Yo no lo podía creer, ese mensaje lo mandaba... Sango. Por un momento pensé que estaba equivocada así que revisé el número y no me había equivocado. Cómo era posible que ella no me contara nada. Y además tenía una relación con mi hermano. Al principio me enojé mucho porque yo era su mejor amiga y no había confiado en mi, pero luego pensé que a lo mejor ella tuvo miedo porque yo me podía enojar.  
Bueno luego de reflexionar un rato decidí que mañana hablaré con ella y me fui a dormí (Kagome)_

**

* * *

**

**Al otro día...**

_Me fui igual que siempre muy apurada, me hice la tonta y no le dije nada a mi hermano, ni siquiera que le habían enviado ese mensaje. Al salir de la casa me topé con Rin e Inuyasha que también iban apurados y nos fuimos caminando rápido. Llegamos justo a tiempo, nosotras nos fuimos a nuestra sala e Inuyasha a la suya.  
Aun no confiaba mucho en Rin así que no le conté, pasó la primera clase y en el recreo le pedí a Sango que fuéramos a dar un pequeño paseo._

_No me atreví a preguntarle en todo el recreo pero cuando terminó decidí interrogarla (Kagome)_

Kagome: Sango yo quería preguntarte algo

Sango: Dime

Kagome: Tu nunca me haz dicho quien realmente te gusta

Sango: Eh pues... nadie ¿Por qué?

Kagome: Cómo no te va a gustar nadie. ¡Ya pues se sincera¿Acaso no confías en mi?

Sango: Claro que confío, pero es que de verdad no me gusta nadie.

_Me enojé mucho porque ella no decía la verdad (Kagome)_

Kagome: Ya Sango no mientas mas, yo se lo que sucede entre tu y Miroku.

Sango¿Ah¿De qué hablas¿Él te contó algo?

Kagome: No, tu misma te delataste

Sango¿Ah?

Kagome: Ayer mi hermano dejó su celular encima de la mesa y se fue a acostar, justo tu

le enviaste el mensaje y lo leí.

Sango: -avergonzada-

Kagome: Pero él no sabe que lo leí

Sango: -enojada- ¡O sea que leíste algo privado!

Kagome: NO o sea sí, pero no fue mi intención

Sango: Pero lo hiciste sabes¡no pensé que fueras tan entrometida!

¡Yo tenía intenciones de contarte pero veo que no puedo confiar en ti!

_Sango se fue corriendo al salón, ya que iba atrasada, dejándome ahí sola. La verdad no entendía lo que pasaba, yo debería de estar enojada porque no confío en mi, no ella. Me di cuenta que las clases ya habían empezado y que estaba sola en el patio, ya que me quedé impresionada. Hasta que alguien me habla (Kagome)_

x: Señorita ¿Ud. que hace aquí¿No se supone que debería estar en clases?

_Era el director. Me dio mucho miedo así que comencé a tartamudear (Kagome)_

Kagome: Eh ... si pues... es ...es que...que...yo

Director: Señorita Higurashi Ud. sabe que cuando tocan el timbre debe entrar a clases,

¿o no sabe?

Kagome: Sí. sí...pero...es...que...yo...

Director: Es que nada, ya han pasado 20 minutos así que Ud. me acompaña porque

llamaremos a su apoderado

_Ay no ¿Por qué a mí¿Ahora que hago? (Kagome)_

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_


	7. NUEVOS SENTIMIENTOS

**The new boy (new love?) VII**

_Ay no ¿Por qué a mi¿Ahora qué hago?  
En eso escuché a alguien que le hablaba al director. (Kagome)_

xxx: Señor director

Director: Sí, dígame señor……

Inuyasha: Taisho

Director: Taisho ¿se le ofrece algo?

Inuyasha: Eh sí, en realidad el profesor de Historia me mandó a buscar a la alumna

Higurashi, por eso ella está fuera de clases

Director¿Es verdad eso señorita Higurashi?

Kagome: Eh sí, señor director era eso lo que quería informarle

Director: Si es así yo los dejo y disculpe por la interrupción

_Se fue alejando el director, menos mal que Inuyasha me había salvado de ese reto (Kagome)_

Kagome¡Muchas gracias, Por haberme salvado de esto!

Inuyasha¡No fue nada! Pero ahora te toca a ti hacerme un favor

Kagome¿Favor?

Inuyasha: Sí, lo que pasa es que de verdad el profesor de Historia me mandó a llamar a

alguien del 1 1/2 A para algo de una película, parece.

Kagome: Ah ya, pero es que yo no traje la película, tienes que llamar a ...Sango, una

compañera.

Inuyasha: A bueno

Kagome: Mira si quieres me acompañas a mi sala para que el profesor no me rete

por llegar tarde.

Inuyasha: Está bien, una gusto acompañarte

Kagome¡Gracias!

_Entramos al salón y típico mi profe me retó mucho, pero apareció Inuyasha detrás mío y le dijo que el profesor de historia me había llamado y que llamaban a Sango. Me fui a sentar a mi banca y cuando pasé por el lado de Sango, esta me miró con una cara de enojada, que me llegó a dar miedo.  
Pasó la hora y yo no aguantaba estar enojada con mi amiga, así que decidí escribirle una carta, no pidiendo disculpas sino aclarando las cosas. (Kagome)_

Sango: Sí, sé que debí contarte pero entiende. Yo tenia miedo a que te enojaras

Kagome¡Pero igual debiste contarme! Además tu eres mi mejor amiga y lo que hiciste

no es justo ¡yo siempre te cuento mis cosas!

Sango: Ya se, pero ya -mostrándome la mano- ¿Amigas?

Kagome¡Claro! Ya, pero tienes que contarme todo

Sango¡Por supuesto! Ya ¿te acuerdas cuando fuimos de vacaciones a la playa?

Kagome: Sí

Sango: Ya, todo empezó ahí. Esa noche cuando fuimos a bailar a la disco, él me llevó

afuera y dimos un paseo por la playa. Después de un rato, me dijo que yo era

muy especial para él y me besó

Kagome¿en serio?

Sango: Sí, también me pidió que pololeáramos y eso fue.

Kagome¿Todavía son pololos?

Sango: Sí

Kagome: Fue hace mucho tiempo ¡Se lo tenían guardadito!

_Así pasó el día y en el segundo recreo escuché que Inuyasha me llamaba (Kagome)_

Inuyasha¡Kagome!

Kagome¿Ah? Ah hola.

Inuyasha¡hola! Oye ¿me acompañas a caminar?

Kagome: esta bien

_Al principio no hablábamos, no se a mi no me salían las palabras de la boca, y yo creo que a él le pasaba lo mismo (Kagome)_

Inuyasha: -pensando¿ que le digo?- Oye ¿y por que estabas fuera de clases?

Kagome: Es que tuve un problema, pero todo se arreglo

Inuyasha: Ah ¿Y qué problema?

Kagome: -pensando¡que entrometido!- Es que me pelee con una amiga, pero ya esta

todo bien

Inuyasha¿Con Sango?

Kagome: -pensando: Parece q era notorio- Sí

_Estábamos lo mas bien hablando hasta que llega Kikyo (Kagome)_

Kikyo¡Hola Inu¡Hola Kagome!

Inuyasha y Kagome: Hola

Kikyo¿qué hacen?

Inuyasha: nada, solo conversábamos

Kikyo: Entonces Kagome, no te importa si me llevo a Inuyasha¿verdad?

Kagome: Eh ¡claro que me importa! –pensando¿qué estoy diciendo?-

Inuyasha y Kikyo¿Te importa?

Kagome: Eh quise decir que no me interesa. Inuyasha hace lo que te plazca

Inuyasha: Oye ¿qué onda¿Qué te pasa Kagome¿Por qué estás enojada?

Kagome: no me pasa nada, mejor me voy para que estén solos

_Porque parece q estoy tocando el violín._

_M e marché de ahí porque me comían los celos(KAGOME)_

Inuyasha: -pensando: que niña tan rara- ¡Qué tonta¿Siempre es así de rara?

Kikyo: Parece. De todas maneras no me cae muy bien ¡se hace la mosquita muerta!

_Luego fui y me senté en los columpios del parque de los niños chicos. Me sentía muy rara, quedaban 5 minutos de recreo, Inuyasha era un chico muy lindo, parecía que soñaba al pensar en él. Eran sentimientos nuevos, mi vida estaba cambiando, me dije por un momento. De repente me acordé de Kikyo e Inuyasha cuando estaban recién juntos. Él la miraba de una forma muy linda, como quería que me mirara así y me bajó la pena. Pero una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos (Kagome)_

Hojo: Hola Kagome ¿Qué te pasa?

Kagome¿Ah¡Hola Hojo!

HOjo¿qué te pasa? Estas rara

Kagome: A no a mí, nada

_Hojo me hablaba y hablaba pero yo ni lo escuchaba, solo miraba a Kikyo con Inuyasha a unos metros de nosotros. Cuando de repente Kikyo me mira y besa a Inuyasha. Se me derrumbaban las esperanzas, lo único que atiné fue a salir corriendo, pensando en que no tenía que llorar.  
Corrí hasta esconderme en lo profundo del parque del colegio, no tenía ganas de entrar a clases y no lo hice. Menos mal que llevaba mi reproductor en el bolsillo, lo único que necesitaba en ese momento era escuchar música eso me alejaba de este maldito mundo. Hasta que me quedé dormida (Kagome)_

xxxx¡Kagome¡Kagome¡Despierta!

_Yo me encontraba algo aturdida y estaba todo oscuro, alguien me tocaba de los hombros y me zamarreaba. como no le pude ver la cara, me dio mucho miedo y grité, pero esta persona me tapó la boca (Kagome)_

_**CONTINUARÁ**_


	8. A SOLAS

**The new boy (new love?) VIII**

_Tenía mucho miedo así que le pegué un combo en el estómago. En eso me di cuenta que era hombre y por su grito de dolor comprendí realmente quien era (Kagome)_

Kagome¿Inuyasha?

Inuyasha¡Auch¿Por qué me pegas?

Kagome: Lo siento, es que pensé que era alguien malo

Inuyasha: Oye ¿y qué haces aquí?

Kagome¿Ah¿Yo? No se, lo único que recuerdo es que en el recreo vine hasta acá a

Escuchar música y parece que me quedé dormida. ¿Y tu que haces aquí?

Inuyasha: Mira lo que pasó es que como no regresabas a tu casa, nos preocupamos por

Ti. Todos te andan buscando y a mi se me ocurrió venir a escondidas al

colegio para ver si estabas aquí, y ya ves te encontré, pero no debemos meter

ruido porque a estas horas nadie puede entrar al aquí y el vigilante nos  
puede ver.

Kagome: Ok

_Me di cuenta que él aun seguía encogido, parece que de verdad lo golpee fuerte (Kagome)_

Kagome: Oye ¿te encuentras bien?

Inuyasha: Sí, ya me estoy recuperando ¡Tienes mano dura!

Kagome: Eh lo siento de verdad

Inuyasha: Ya no importa vamos

_Él iba delante de mí para ver si alguien se encontraba por ahí vigilando. Pero de repente detiene su paso y yo choco con él. (Kagome)_

Kagome: Auchh ¿Qué pasa?

Inuyasha: Shhh

Kagome: Ok

Inuyasha: Parece que viene alguien ¡Escondámonos!

_Todavía nos encontrábamos en el parque del colegio, nos tiramos al suelo detrás de unos pequeños arbustos, estábamos muy cerca, podía sentir mis latidos y nuestra respiración algo agitada debido al miedo (Kagome)_

Inuyasha: Kagome, mira estamos a pocos metros de la salida. Cuando pase el vigilante

Tenemos que correr a todo lo que podemos¿OK?

Kagome: Está bien

Inuyasha: A la cuenta de 3 , uno, dos y ...

_A las 3 nos paramos y salimos corriendo como balas, él me tomó de la mano para ayudarme a correr mas rápido. Por fin quedaba poco para salir cuando en la salida vimos al director, menos mal que no se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia, así que corrimos a un árbol que estaba cerca del muro del colegio. Inuyasha me ayudó a subirme arriba y como yo anda con falda plisada, él me vio todo lo que traía debajo (Kagome)_

Kagome: Ey ¿que me miras?

Inuyasha: NO nada¡solo hay una bonita vista desde acá abajo!

Kagome: Oye pervertido deja de mirarme

Inuyasha: Ok, ya voy a subir

_Él subió y se pasó inmediatamente al muro para que saliéramos del colegio. Yo también pasé al muro, era muy alto, me daba mucho vértigo. Inuyasha dio un salto muy grande y llegó al suelo, pero yo no sabía como bajar. (Kagome)_

Inuyasha¿que haces¿Por qué no saltas?

Kagome: Esto está muy alto ¡Cómo quieres que baje¡No puedo!

Inuyasha: Ay pero que niña mas miedosa

Kagome: Que te pasa ¡Deja de molestarme!

Inuyasha¿A Sí? Yo pensaba ayudarte, pero como veo tu puedes sola. Ya me voy

_Él se iba retirando sin mirar atrás, así que me dio mucha rabia hasta que me resigne (Kagome)_

Kagome: Ey no ¡no me dejes¡no te vayas!

_Él hacía como que no me escuchaba (Kagome)_

Kagome¡Por favor no me dejes!

_Esa era la palabra clave, se dio vuelta caminando hacia donde yo estaba (Kagome)_

Inuyasha¿confías en mi?

Kagome: Sí¡Confío en ti!

_Él me sujetó con sus brazos tomándome de las piernas, luego yo comencé a bajar mientras él iba subiendo sus manos hasta llegar a mi cintura. Estábamos muy cerca, su boca con la mía casi se topaban. Él me miraba directo a los ojos y... (Kagome)_

_**Continuará...**_

_**Hola! wenu quería agradecerles por dedicarle un tiempo para leer mi fic! de verdad me ponen muy feliz! nn **_

_**q esten bien! chau!**_


	9. CONFUSIÓN

**The new boy (new love?) IX**

_Él me miraba directamente a los ojos. Me comenzaba a poner muy nerviosa, apenas podía mirarlo a los ojos cuando de repente algo tibio sentí en mis labios. Era como si algo reconfortara todo mi cuerpo. Me besaba muy suave como si realmente sintiera algo por mí, no parábamos y yo le correspondía. Sentía como si mi alma volara en medio de miles de ángeles. Pero de repente me acordé de Kikyo (Kagome)_

Kagome: No¡esto no puede ser¡Tú ya tienes polola y más encima tienes el descaro de

Besarme!

Inuyasha¿Qué¿De qué hablas¡Kagome!

_Corrí y corrí, parece que correr es la única manera para no enfrentar lo que no quiero, ya me estaba acostumbrando a esto.  
Me fui derecho a mi casa, lo único en que pensaba era en el lindo beso que me había dado Inuyasha, en sus ojos, en todo lo relacionado con él. No podía quitármelo de la mente y aun sentía lo que dejó ese beso en mi.  
No me fijada en la gente que pasaba por mi lado, hasta que una de esas personas me tomó del brazo. (Kagome)_

xxx: Oye ¿qué haces¿Kagome¿Dónde estabas? Estábamos preocupados por ti.

Kagome¿ah¡Hola Rin! Eh ¿qué pasó? -Disimulando-

Rin¿Cómo que qué paso¡Eso debería preguntarte yo! Todos estábamos buscándote

Porque no aparecías

Kagome: Bueno es que yo andaba caminando y escuchando música, y se me pasó el

Tiempo

Rin: Claro tu dando un paseo y nosotros preocupados. Ya mejor vamos a casa.

_Vaya parecía que Rin era mi madre, como me estaba retando.  
Mi madre se había ido a otro país junto a mi abuelo y regresaban en dos años mas, por eso me encontraba sola con Miroku.  
Llegamos a casa y nos encontramos con Miroku que daba vueltas muy desesperado, con Sango y Hojo.  
¿De verdad se habían preocupado por mí? Si yo encuentro que no desaparecí tanto tiempo, aunque igual era tarde (Kagome)_

Miroku: Y ¿tu niñita porque llegas a estas horas?

Kagome: -pensando: hay que miedo, ahora si que está muy enojado, eso es muy raro-

Eh...pues...yo...fui...a...dar...un..paseo

Miroku: -¿Un paseo¿Sola¿Y a estas horas llegas?

Kagome: Es que se me pasó la hora y no me di cuenta¡lo siento¡por favor no le diga a  
mi mamá!

Miroku: claro, claro ¿y si te hubiera pasado algo¿A quien hubieran retado?

Kagome: Pero no fue mi intención

Miroku: Sabes ya es tarde, mejor anda a comer algo y acuéstate. Y agradece que tienes

un gran hermano

Kagome¡Muchas gracias!

_Miroku le dio a todos las gracias por ayudarlo, miró a Sango y se retiró. Yo saludé a mis amigos, luego nos fuimos a la pequeña plaza del condominio y nos sentamos en unas bancas (Kagome)_

Sango: Bueno yo ya me voy, ya es tarde.

Hojo: Yo te acompaño.

Sango: Ok, chao Kagome ¡Pórtate bien¡Y no te pierdas!

Kagome: claro. Sí por supuesto. Tu también, chao

Hojo: Adiós Kagome, Adiós Rin

Rin y Kagome-¡Adiós!

_Me despedí de Sango y luego con un beso en la mejilla me despedí de Hojo. En eso veo a Inuyasha que venía hacia nosotros. Cuando él y Hojo pasaron por el lado, Inuyasha le dio una mirada asesina que yo solamente pude percatar o simplemente era mi imaginación y se sentó a mi lado (Kagome)_

Inuyasha: veo que llegaste y te encuentras bien

Kagome: -disimulando- Sí, estoy bien ¿te preocupa?

Inuyasha: No, solamente preguntaba

Rin: Parece que mis padres me llaman, mejor me voy. ¡Qué esté bien Kagome chao!

¡Nos vemos!

Kagome: -pensando: no me dejes sola- Igual, chao

Rin:-¿Inuyasha, te vas conmigo?

Inuyasha: Luego voy, en un rato

Rin: Ok, pero no llegues tarde. Recuerda que mañana hay que levantarse temprano y no

quiero llegar tarde por tu culpa.

Inuyasha: Bueno niña, ya voy

Rin: Ya chao

_Parece que todos hacían lo posible para que mi destino se juntara con el de Inuyasha (Kagome)_

**CONTINUARÁ**


	10. CONQUISTANDO

**hola! jaja wenu primero que todo 1000 gracias por los reviews, me dan mucho animo ( las 2) de veras! wenu y segundo inuyasha y los personajes no me pertenecen TT pero será aqui ta el cap.**

**The new boy (new love?) X**

_Estábamos ahí, callados, no me atrevía mirarlo a los ojos. Me sentía nerviosa, pero igual disfrutaba tenerlo a mi lado. Hasta que no aguanté más y rompí el hielo (Kagome)_

Kagome: Sabes, ya es tarde así que mejor me voy.

Inuyasha: Ok, está bien. Chao

Kagome: Chao, hasta luego

Inuyasha: Buenas noches

Kagome: Gracias, igualmente

_Me paré del asiento, caminé, no quería mirar atrás, mis pasos parecían eternos. Lo único que quería era llegar a mi casa, faltaban 5 hogares para llegar al mío.  
Hasta que en un instante, alguien me tomó de los hombros por detrás y me abrazó. Yo ya sabía quien era, aún sentía temor, temor por las palabras que saldrían de mi boca y también de encontrarme con su mirada. Pero un susurro en mi oído me heló todo el cuerpo (Kagome)_

Inuyasha: Kagome, no te vayas. Necesito decirte algo muy importante. No sabes lo que

significó para mi ese beso y por eso no dejo de pensar en ti. Luego de eso te

vas y me dejas lleno de dudas. Necesito hablar contigo ¿podemos?

_Aun no me atrevía a darme vuelta, no sé lo que me pasa, el temor en estos casos siempre me invadía, pero ¿temor a que? Ni yo misma puedo responderme, puede ser miedo a sufrir o a ser lastimada (Kagome)_

Kagome: No lo se, ya es tarde. Además ¿para qué? Si yo ya te dije, tu tienes polola y no

Puede pasar nada entre nosotros.

_En ese momento él dejó de abrazarme y se puso delante de mí (Kagome)_

Inuyasha¿Polola¿Yo¿De que hablas?

Kagome: De tu polola, Kikyo. Yo hoy los vi besándose, por eso me fui al parque del

colegio a escuchar música ya que sentía una gran impotencia. Además, ella

siempre me quita a las personas que más quiero

_Ay no ¿Qué dije? (Kagome)_

Inuyasha: primero que todo, Kikyo no es mi polola, es verdad que ella me besó, pero

todo fue una equivocación

_Sentí una gran alegría al escuchar esas palabras, como que de la oscuridad una pequeña luz brilló (Kagome)_

Inuyasha: Y segundo¿tu me quieres?

_El destino de nuevo me ponía en apuros, no sabía que responder, de verdad yo lo quería, aunque lo conozca desde hace poco, así que dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente (Kagome)_

Kagome: No lo se, parece que no. Todo a pasado muy rápido...

_Pero no alcancé a decir todo ya que él me dio un beso. Otro más que sin duda pude responder sin darme cuenta. Duraba mucho, de verdad era yo la que no quería parar. Hasta que se nos acabó el aire y lo separé de mi con mis manos (Kagome)_

Kagome: -enojada- ¿Por qué haces eso?

Inuyasha: -sonriendo- Porque quería comprobar algo

Kagome¿Comprobar qué, tonto?

Inuyasha: comprobar que tú si me quieres

Kagome: Oye ¿no escuchaste, yo ya te dije que no te quería¡que insistente eres!

Inuyasha: Sí claro, si no me quisieras no me hubieras respondido el beso.

Kagome: -riendo- ¡sueña con que te respondí!

Inuyasha: Mejor sueña tú. Ya que después de esto no dejaras de pensar en mi. Ya me

voy, que duermas bien y sueñes conmigo. Sayonara –inclinando su cuerpo

en señal de despedida

_Y con sus labios rozó los míos por un instante y luego se fue. (Kagome)_

**FINNN**

**jajjaa fin del capitulo no del fic por si acaso jajaja**

**bueno volveré pronto !**

**PD: es algo raro mi fic o es idea mia?**


	11. CELOS

**The new boy (new love?) XI**

_La mañana era hermosa, esos típicos días de primavera que despiertas por los rayos del sol y te dan ganas de levantarte, y sobre todo después de una gran noche. Y por cierto Inuyasha tenía razón, no había caso de sacármelo de mi mente, imposible. Era tan imposible que me quedé como tonta mirándome en el espejo pensando en él, que se me pasó la hora y si no hubiera sido por Miroku me perdería de la primera clase. Por cierto entré al colegio justo a tiempo. (Kagome)_

Sango: Vaya pensé que no llegabas y te habías perdido de nuevo

Kagome: Ya Sango basta, no bromees que me vine corriendo para llegar a tiempo

Sango: -riendo- ¿Por qué que te paso?

Kagome: Miren¡la entrometida¡Ya lo sabrás a su debido tiempo!

Sango: Ay ya Kagome ¡cuéntame!

Kagome: no aún

Sango: Está bien, no insisto porque ya se como te pones si hago eso

_Así pasaron días, no hablé mucho con Inuyasha, solo de repente él me miraba muy lindo algo embobado y yo me hacia la despintada.  
También como estaba por terminar el año escolar, colocaron como de costumbre la lista negra y por culpa de Kikyo que era amiga de Naraku , me pusieron en esa famosa lista. Así que tuve que esconderme para que no me tiraran huevos. Pero por un descuido mío me encontré con Koga, un compañero de Naraku. (Kagome)_

Koga: Ya era raro, porque eres la única que no la han bañado en huevos y bombas de

agua, pero esta es mi misión así que de esta no te salvas, aunque no me gustaría

mojar a esta linda chica¡pero es mi deber!

_Estaba a punto de lanzarme un huevo hasta que llegó Inuyasha y le detuvo la mano. (Kagome)_

Inuyasha: Ey, no te atrevas porque sino te las veras conmigo

Koga: Uy miren quien llegó ¡Qué miedo te tengo! –sarcásticamente-

Inuyasha: -¡Debieras tenerlo! Porque no soy muy amable que digamos

Koga: -¿a sí? Veamos entonces

_Entonces le pega un combo a Inuyasha, pero éste lo esquivó para pegarle un gancho que deja a Koga tendido en el suelo_

Kagome: Pero ¿Inuyasha que hiciste?

Inuyasha: -¿Cómo qué que hice¡te protegí¿Acaso no viste?

Kagome: pero esto no se soluciona a golpes

Inuyasha: fe ¿no me digas que te enojaste?

Kagome: -¿Cómo quieres q no me enoje? -y ayuda a Koga a levantarse-

Inuyasha: Has lo que quieras.

_Así Inuyasha se fue (Kagome)_

Kagome: oye ¿estás bien?

Koga: Sí, muchas gracias. Aunque ese chico golpea bien fuerte. ¿Es algo tuyo¿Pololo?

Kagome: No, para nada.

Koga: A que bien

Kagome: -¿por qué?

Koga: no, por nada. Ya no te doy mas problemas¡te salvaste de esta! Chao

_Koga se fue del lugar quedándome sola.  
Las clases pasaron y a la salida vi a Inuyasha que hablaba con algunos de sus compañeros así que decidí ir donde él (Kagome)_

Kagome: Oye Inuyasha ¿puedo hablar contigo?

Inuyasha: no ves que estoy ocupado

Kagome: Ay ya no sigas. ¿Podrías ser un poco más maduro y hablar civilizadamente?

Inuyasha: claro, ahora quieres hablar. ¡Pero antes estabas como boba mirando al chico!

Kagome: Oye ¿qué te pasa¿Estas celoso?

Inuyasha: -riendo- ¡claro sí¿Celoso yo¡Seguro! No me hagas reír -con sarcasmo-

Kagome: bueno ¿vienes o no?

Inuyasha: Está bien ¿de que quieres hablar?

**CONTINUARÁ**


	12. ¿ME HACES UN FAVOR?

**The new boy (new love?) XII**

Inuyasha: Está bien ¿De qué quieres hablar?

Kagome: Ya verás¡ven!

Inuyasha: Ok -despidiéndose de sus amigos-

_Nos fuimos caminando lento hacia nuestras casas para poder platicar. (Kagome)_

Kagome: Bueno yo quería primero pedirte disculpas. Sé que te preocupaste por mi, pero

no debiste pegarle

Inuyasha: -¿Para eso querías hablar?

Kagome: Ya ¿puedo terminar?

Inuyasha: Ok, continua

Kagome: bueno y lo segundo es que necesito…..ayuda

Inuyasha: -¿Para qué?

Kagome: Lo que pasa es que tengo una prueba muy importante de matemáticas y tengo

que aprobarla o si no me cambiaran de colegio y yo no me quiero ir con mi

Mamá a otro país

Inuyasha: Y ¿eso era? Ay Kagome, no era necesario que inventaras una excusa para

querer estar conmigo

Kagome: Ey no es por eso, de veras tengo ese examen y no tenia a quien recurrir

Inuyasha: Y ¿Miroku?

Kagome: Claro, ese es mas porro que yo. Ni se debe acordar de esta materia

Inuyasha: Esta bien, con gusto te enseño

Kagome: Arigato

Inuyasha: oye ¿pero cuando es la prueba?

Kagome: Eh! ma...ña..na

Inuyasha: -¿Mañana?

Kagome: Sí, es que me daba pena decirte

Inuyasha: -suspirando- siempre dejando las cosas para última hora

Kagome¿nos podemos juntar a las 3 de la tarde en el parque?

Inuyasha: Sí, como tu digas. Estaré ahí

Kagome: Bueno ya llegamos. Entonces nos vemos, chao.

Inuyasha: chao

_Le iba a dar un beso en la mejilla pero él me lo iba a dar en la otra mejilla así que casi nos besamos y de vergüenza solo atinamos a reírnos y a despedirnos de la mano. Y nos fuimos a la casa de cada uno sin dejar de mirarnos.  
Al entrar a casa me encontré con una gran sorpresa, pero ya sabía la historia. Sango y Miroku se encontraban sentados en el sillón de lo mas bien besándose apasionadamente (Kagome)_

Kagome: -tosiendo- ¿creo que interrumpo?

Miroku y Sango: -separándose- eh no claro que no

Miroku: No es lo que piensas, Kagome

Kagome: no te preocupes hermanito, ya lo se todo, no te asustes

Miroku: -¿te lo dijo Sango? -en tono enojado-

Kagome: Claro que no, me enteré por mi propia cuenta

Miroku: -¿de verdad?

Kagome: por supuesto

Miroku: -¿y como?

Kagome: -suspirando- es una larga historia que luego te contaré, Bueno los dejo solos

voy a la cocina a almorzar, porque luego tengo que ir al parque a estudiar.

¡Disfruten el almuerzo! –riendo-

_Fui a la cocina y almorcé muy rápido. Luego subí a mi cuarto y me cambié ropa. Me puse una falda de mezclilla que me llegaba a la rodilla, un top blanco con bordados negro y rojos, y un chaleco negro. Así llegaron las 3 en punto y fui en busca de Inuyasha con unos cuadernos en las manos (Kagome)_

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

_**Hola! jaja si voy algo rápido pero es que este fic lo publiqué en otra pagina web, tonces no puedo colocar conti en esa página así que la voy a tener que colocar aquí, lo malo es que es el cap. 26 nn y aún queda bastante para llegar a ese capítulo XD por eso pero en todo caso mi fic es RARO, yo misma me he dado cuenta (pero comprendan es el primero TT)**_

_**wenu muchas gracias willnira y a 3-CiNdY-3 por sus reviews! **_

_**pronto muy pronto estaré por aqui**_


	13. CLASES DE ¿MATEMÁTICAS?

**The new boy ( new love?) XIII**

_Al llegar al parque Inuyasha se encontraba ahí sentado en el pasto, como si hace mucho me esperara (Kagome)_

Kagome: Hola

Inuyasha: Hola ¡Ven siéntate!

Kagome: Gracias

_Me senté al lado de él y le mostré mi cuaderno (Kagome)_

Inuyasha: Vaya si que es difícil esta materia, pero algo recuerdo

Kagome: -suspirando- menos mal, ya pensaba q tenía q recurrir a otra persona

_Estudiamos, estudiamos y estudiamos, así pasó el tiempo, eso sí que él enseñaba bien porque le entendía todo. Hasta que por fin terminamos, ya eran las 7 de la tarde (Kagome)_

Kagome: Sabes Inuyasha, muchas gracias por enseñarme. No pensé que fueras tan amable

Inuyasha: No fue nada, eso si que esto tiene un precio

Kagome: -¿Qué?

Inuyasha: Sí ¿y que crees q te puedo pedir?

Kagome: No lo sé y no me interesa, porque tu no me dijiste que tenia que pagarte con algo

Inuyasha¡Que ilusa¿Pensabas que te iba a enseñar así por así?

Kagome: Ok, dime pronto que quieres

Inuyasha: -acercándose a Kagome- Tu lo sabes

Kagome: -nerviosa- No lo sé

Inuyasha: Ah ¿y quieres que te lo diga? Yo creo que está mas que claro

Kagome: -confundida-

_Se acercó a mi oído y me dijo lo que quería en secreto (Kagome)_

Kagome: -¿Qué¡No, ni loca!

Inuyasha: -¿Cómo que no? Ya no seas, si me lo merezco

Kagome: -riendo- claro ¡de veras te pasas de fresco!

Inuyasha: Oye es en serio

Kagome: no lo se, lo voy a pensar

Inuyasha: Ok, pero tendrás que pensarlo aquí, porque no te voy a dejar ir

Kagome: -¿qué? No, yo me tengo que ir

Inuyasha: No, ya dije. No te puedes ir sin cumplir el trato

Kagome: Oye ¡Inuyasha mira!

_Apunté con mi dedo hacia un árbol para distraerlo, así me paré, tomé mis cosas y salí corriendo, pero él me alcanzó y me tapó la pasada (Kagome)_

Inuyasha: -sonriendo- ¿qué pensabas¿Que te ibas a ir así tan rápido?

Kagome: ya Inuyasha en serio tengo que irme

Inuyasha: No, no dejaré que escapes

Kagome: Ok, cierra los ojos

_Él cerró los ojos y aproveché para escapar, pero Inuyasha al abrir sus ojos salió en mi busca y me abrazó por la cintura. Para poder zafarme de él, me voltee quedando cara a cara y por eso perdí el equilibrio, cayendo de espalda y al afirmarme de Inuyasha, él también resbaló cayendo encima de mí._

_Lo miré a sus ojos, en cierta manera me gustaba estar así con él, aunque los nervios me comían.  
No soportaba la cercanía de nuestros labios, era una tentación tan grande que no aguantamos ni 5 segundos para besarnos. Nuestros sentimientos se mezclaban. Amor, ternura y a la vez pasión. Queríamos explorarnos, él tomó la iniciativa y con su lengua jugó como si buscara algo en mi boca. Nuestra respiración agitada y los latidos nos indicaban que no queríamos terminar. Sus manos comenzaron a acariciar mi cintura y al sentir que iban bajando, lo alejé de mí (Kagome)_

Kagome: Vas muy rápido

Inuyasha: lo siento, me dejé llevar

Kagome: -sonriendo- yo también, Pero quisiera saber a que nos lleva todo esto

Inuyasha: -¿te refieres a sí somos algo?

Kagome: si

Inuyasha: -¿no está claro? Tu me gustas mucho y...

Kagome: -¿Y?

Inuyasha: y tu eres mi polola

Kagome: -riendo- que posesivo eres¡ni siquiera me lo haz preguntado!

Inuyasha: Ok espérame

_Se paró y me ayudó a levantarme, luego se arrodilló, muy galán y me dijo (Kagome)_

Inuyasha: Kagome ¿quieres pololear conmigo?

Kagome: -¡que payaso eres! Claro que no...

Inuyasha: -¿no?

Kagome: -¿Claro que como no voy a querer pololear contigo!

_Lo abracé muy fuerte y le di pequeños y tiernos besos (Kagome)_

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

_**Sí! jaja estoy tratando de avanzar lo más posible (ad+ q tengo muchos proyectos) y aprovechen que no me demoro en las contis jajaj **_

_**wenu muchas graccias! y sigan leyendo:P**_

_**chauu!** _


	14. CARRETE

**The new boy (New love?) XIV**

_Era una mañana fría, a pesar de ser una hermosa estación del año, primavera. Un viernes tan esperado como cualquier otro, solo que este era algo especial, aún no creía encontrar una persona tan pronto, mi vida se había iluminado luego de lo que había sucedido con Naraku, mis esperanzas se habían esfumado.  
Me levanté con la piel de gallina, pero aún podía sentir los brazos de Inuyasha abrazándome. Nos quedamos de encontrar 15 minutos antes para irnos juntos al colegio. (Kagome)_

Kagome: Miroku, ya me voy. ¿Miroku¿Dónde estas?

_Al parecer estoy sola y no llegó a dormir, lo único que espero es que no haya hecho travesuras por ahí, porque conociéndolo. (Kagome)_

Kagome: -suspirando- Mejor me voy

Kagome: Hola

Inuyasha: hola¿como estas?

Kagome: Bien muy bien ¿y tu?

Inuyasha: -¿Cómo no voy a estar bien?

_Tanta era mi necesidad de verlo que lo abracé, nos quedamos así durante un largo rato. Me gustaba sentirlo, provocaba en mi, millones de cosas inexplicables. Su olor, su forma de ser, todo me gustaba de él. Nos alejamos un poco, él tomó mi mentón y sus labios se juntaron con los míos. Durante el corto muy corto tiempo en que me separé de él, ansiaba besarlo de nuevo. Toda o casi toda la noche pensé en estar de nuevo así, yo creo que hasta la materia de la prueba se me olvidó y ahora esto me llenaba de alegría.  
Luego, le tomé la mano y nos fuimos directo al colegio (Kagome)_

Inuyasha: Bueno hasta aquí llegamos, nos vemos pronto, en el recreo¿bueno?

Kagome: Está bien, nos vemos

Inuyasha: Que te vaya bien en el examen

Kagome: Gracias, chao

Inuyasha: chao

_Me tomaron la prueba de matemáticas, no pudo estar más fácil. Bueno que con el profesor que estudié es difícil no aprender.(kagome)_

**En el recreo**

Inuyasha: Y ¿cómo te fue? -besando la mejilla de Kagome-

Kagome: Bien ¡estuvo muy fácil!

Inuyasha: Que bueno, sabía que te iba a ir bien. Oye¿me acompañas a mi sala?

Kagome: -¿Para que?

Inuyasha: Para que va ser, voy a buscar algo

Kagome: Ya no te enojes¡Enojón! Solo preguntaba

_Al entrar me encontré con una gran sorpresa que me dejó algo tranquila, Kikyo y Naraku se estaban besando, igual me incomodó la situación. Dar un beso no tiene nada de malo, pero yo pienso que debería ser mas en privado porque todos los de esa habitación los miraban debido a que el beso era algo subido de tono.  
Luego de aquel show, le pedí a Inuyasha si podíamos ir a fuera, me sentía algo asfixiada y nos sentamos en uno de los bancos (Kagome)_

Inuyasha: Mira era esto lo que te quería mostrar ¿Cómo quedó? Es el afiche del baile

de fin de año para juntar dinero para la despedida de los alumnos que se

gradúan

Kagome: A genial¡está muy bueno¿Tú los hiciste?

Inuyasha: Si¿te gustó?

Kagome: si, me gustó mucho

Inuyasha: Oye tu irás conmigo¿cierto?

Kagome: Yo creo que sí

Inuyasha: -¿Cómo que yo creo que sí¿Vas o no?

Kagome: Tengo que avisarle a Miroku antes

Inuyasha: Ok, entonces me avisas el lunes ya que la fiesta es el viernes de la próxima

semana

Kagome: Ya

* * *

_Bailamos mucho, no podía estar pasándola mejor, lastima que también estaba Naraku y Kikyo; pero eso no era de gran importancia.  
De tanto bailar nos cansamos y nos fuimos a sentar por un momento (Kagome)_

Inuyasha: Kagome, vuelvo en un momento

_Dijo dándome un pequeño y tierno beso.  
Lo esperé tomando un refresco, hacía mucho calor.  
Cuando de repente Naraku se me acerca (Kagome)_

Naraku: Hola Kagome

Kagome: hola

Naraku: oye ¿quieres bailar?

Kagome: No, gracias además tu vienes con Kikyo y no quiero tener problemas

Naraku: No es problema, además ella fue al baño, por mientras podríamos bailar¡nunca

lo hemos echo juntos!

Kagome: también estoy cansada por eso no quiero

Naraku: Ya Kagome, no seas aburrida, por favor

Kagome: -suspirando- está bien

_Nos comenzamos a mover al ritmo de la música, que era bastante movida. Bailamos normalmente,pero lo único que me incomodó fue que Naraku se acercaba mas a mi y cada vez mas, primero puso su mano en mi cintura y ... (Kagome)_

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

_**vaya me he dado cuenta que como hace un año no escribía muy bien, -aunq no lo hago ahora- pero creo que he progresado algo, uf bueno esperaba haber puesto esta conti hace dias, pero no se porque no podía subir el capitulo, asi que estaré por aqui pronto!**_

_**ojala esta conti sea de su agrado! saludos!**_

**chau**


	15. ¿UN PLAN?

**The new boy (new love?) XV**

_Nos comenzamos a mover al ritmo de la música, que era bastante movida. Bailamos normalmente, pero lo único que me incomodó era que Naraku se acercaba Más a mí y cada vez más, primero puso su mano en mi cintura y... me besó fugazmente. Al principio no supe reaccionar, pensé en las veces que desee eso, pero me di cuenta que eso era antes, ahora yo tenía a Inuyasha. Así que reaccioné y lo separé con todas mis fuerzas, percatándome de que la mayoría de las personas nos miraban, incluso Kikyo e Inuyasha. (kagome)_

kikyo: -¿Cómo se atreven¿Cómo no me di cuenta que me engañaban?

Kagome: Oye, no es lo que tú crees ¡tu estúpido pololo me besó a la fuerza!

Kikyo: tú cállate, puta ¡eso es lo que eres¡Una zorra!

_Miré para atrás, ahí estaba Inuyasha sorprendido, como si no creyera lo que pasaba. Kikyo Salió corriendo hacia el patio e Inuyasha salió detrás de ella.  
No sabía que hacer, me sentía tan avergonzada y todo era una gran pesadilla.(Kagome)_

Kagome: -gritó- ¡Eres un maldito!

Naraku: Yo no tengo la culpa de que te veas tan atractiva hoy

Kagome: -¡Imbécil!

_Salí al patio, Kikyo lloraba mientras se abrazaba con mucha fuerza de Inuyasha. Me acerqué a ellos y dejaron de abrazarse (Kagome)_

Kagome: Inuyasha ¿puedo hablar contigo?

Inuyasha: Lo siento, pero yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo

Kagome: No puedo creer que seas tan terco!

Inuyasha: y yo no puedo creer lo que vi recién

Kagome: -¡no lo creas! Porque no fue lo que tus ojos vieron

Inuyasha: difícil no creer cuando se ve

Kagome: no te culpo, pero mejor hablemos en otro momento, claro si estas dispuesto

Inuyasha: Lo dudo

_MI orgullo no me permitía llorar aún. Ya no tenía nada que hacer en esa fiesta. Todos los momentos de cuadritos que viví se destruyeron en mil pedazos.  
Fui a dar un paseo donde nadie estuviera, me demoré como media hora y luego regresé a pedirle las llaves de la casa a Miroku que bailaba con Sango.  
En el camino a la salida me di cuenta que todavía estaban Inuyasha y kikyo, lo malo es que estaban bailando como si nada hubiera pasado y de lo más felices.  
¿Tan rápido me había olvidado Inuyasha?  
Llegué a casa, estaba muy cansada así que me acosté encima de la cama sin cambiarme de ropa y me quedé dormida. (Kagome)_

Inuyasha: Perra estúpida, yo nunca te voy A perdonar. Ahora estoy con Kikyo y yo la

Amo. ¡A ti nunca te quise!

Miroku: -¿Cómo se te ocurre engañar a Inuyasha? Eres una niña estúpida, no pareces mi

Hermana.

Sango: Kagome no puedo creer que hiciste eso. ¡Yo no tengo amigas Así, unas

Cualquiera!

Kikyo: PUTA¡eso es lo que eres!

Naraku: jajajaja ¿creíste que te besé porque me interesas¡Que ingenua! todo fue un

Plan... un plan... un plan

Kagome: -¿Un plan?

_Desperté muy exaltada, no podía tener peor pesadilla. Todavía era de noche, me di cuenta que aun estaba con ropa así que fui a lavarme la cara para tranquilizarme y luego me puse el pijama para poder dormir, si es que podía. (Kagome)_

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

_**Son algo cortos mis capitulos, por eso tiene hartos! **_

_**jeje algo rápido la coloqué, es que tengo ganas de publicar un nuevo fic q estoy escribiendo ( yo creo que está mejor que este, mucho mejor en ortografía y todo) además que este salió de la nada y ni siquiera sabía en que iba a seguirel siguiente capitulo cuando publicaba el otro,así que estoy tratando de terminarlo pronto! y también en un tiempo más publicaré otro que también hice que se llama '' Mi novia Kagome'' basada en una pelicula, no se si ya se imaginan cual,**_

_**asi que muchas gracias por los reviews ! **_

_**lean! chau**_


	16. OLVIDANDO

**The new boy (new love?) XVI**

Han pasado dos semanas de lo ocurrido, con las vacaciones por lo menos me he podido distraer. Hojo me ha estado invitando a salir, hemos ido al cine y a pasear. Eso a sido bastante agradable. Sango, como siempre se fue a la playa y Miroku va a ir unos días por allá y me dijo que si quería iba, pero va a ser como en una semana y media más.  
Y de Inuyasha ni hablar, todo se fue a la mierda, tampoco he sabido algo de él, al igual que Rin. Bueno no importa, pero me pregunto ¿ donde estarás? (Kagome)

Inuyasha: -caminando-¡ Qué aburrido! No pensé que estaría así. Y se supone que son

vacaciones

Rin: Ya no te quejes, no me digas que no te es agradable cambiar de aire

Inuyasha: En realidad... NO

Rin: oye mira ¿esa no es Sango?

Inuyasha: que sé yo

Rin: Ay ¡qué simpático eres! -irónicamente-

………

Sango¿Rin? Hola ¿qué tal¿Que haces aquí en Fukuoka?

Rin: Hola Sango, Bueno aquí de vacaciones ¿y tu también?

Sango: Claro, que bueno que estés aquí así podríamos salir juntas!

Rin: Por supuesto, y ¿no me vas a presentar a tu amiga?

sango: ella es mi prima, se llama Neiku

Rin: Hola Neiku. Gusto en conocerte. Yo soy Rin, compañera de Sango.

Neiku: igualmente –sonriendo-

Rin: y ¿que edad tienes?

Neiku: 18

Rin: Vaya te ves más joven

Neiku: -riendo- todos me dicen lo mismo

Sango: Ey Inuyasha. ¡Saluda ingrato!

Inuyasha: -distraído- ah Hola Sango

Sango: Hola ¡vaya que animo!

Neiku: -¿quién es?

Rin: Es mi hermano se llama Inuyasha, es bastante distraído si te puedes dar cuenta -

pegándole un codazo a Inuyasha- Oye, saluda

Inuyasha: -enojado- ¡pero si ya saludé!

Rin: no me refiero a Sango sino a Neiku

Inuyasha: y ¿quien es ella?

Rin: su prima –pensando: Ay por dios, la edad del pavo lo tiene así-

Sango: bueno ya nos vamos, en la noche vamos a hacer una fogata pueden venir su

quieren, es a las 11 PM en la playa

Rin: -¡Genial! Allá estaremos entonces nos vemos, Chao

Sango: chao

Neiku: chao, gusto conocerlos

Rin: igual

Sango: Adiós Inuyasha

Inuyasha: Ya chao, vete luego

Neiku: Hasta luego Inuyasha también fue un gusto conocerte

Inuyasha: Ok chao

Kagome: Y ¿para donde irás de vacaciones?

Hojo: En realidad no lo sé, mis padres no tienen mucho tiempo

Kagome: Oye y esta semana que viene¿no te gustaría ir conmigo a Fukuoka?

hojo: -¿en serio? Sí, muchas gracias

Kagome: Genial además allá estará Sango, nos vamos a divertir –abrazándolo--

Hojo: De más. --tomándole la barbilla a kagome y acercándose lentamente a sus labios

hasta darle un breve beso-

Kagome: -separándose- ¡no lo vuelvas a hacer nunca¿ok?

Hojo: pero ¿por qué¿No te gustó?

Kagome: no, no es eso. Pero no quiero que nuestra amistad se arruine. Además creo que

Esto no me está gustando y no va a funcionar

Hojo: Y ¿cómo lo sabes? Si ni siquiera hemos intentado

Kagome: Es que no sé, pienso que no va a funcionar

Hojo: Eso no lo sabes si no lo intentas. Solo te pido que lo intentemos, por lo menos una

vez ¿qué piensas?

Kagome: no lo sé, no estoy segura y ¿si me arrepiento?

Hojo: Dímelo, y seguiremos con nuestra amistad como siempre

Kagome: no se

Hojo: Con esto estarás más segura

Me agarró de la cintura y me acercó a él, rozando sus labios con los míos hasta besarme con gran ternura (Kagome)  
**  
En la playa de noche**

Rin: Hola Sango y Neiku

Neiku y Sango: Hola Rin

Sango: hola Inuyasha

Inuyasha: hola

Sango: Que bueno que vinieron

Rin: Obvio¿cómo no íbamos a venir?

Sango: Oigan les presento a Koga, hermano de Neiku y a Ayame una amiga

Rin: hola

Koga y Ayame: hola

Sango: ellos son Inuyasha y Rin

Ayame: Bueno está lista la fogata¿Vamos?

Hablando, cantando, bailando y así se pasó la noche. Pero él único que no disfrutaba era Inuyasha, que apestado fue a caminar por la orilla del mar.

Inuyasha: -mirando el mar y pensando: ''Kagome ¿donde estarás? A lo mejor debí

haberla escuchado. Ya no puede ser, no he dejado de pensar en ti ni por un

segundo. Ya Inuyasha olvídate de ella, como sea pero olvídala, no vale la  
no vale la pena'' suspirando-

Neiku: -¿Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: -volteándose- Ah eres tu

Neiku: Y ¿a quien esperabas?

Inuyasha: -pensando: por un breve segundo pensé que eras Kagome- no a nadie¿a

quien voy a esperar, tonta?

Neiku: -¡que agradable eres¿Me podrías decir que te pasa conmigo?

Inuyasha: -¿Que me va a pasar¡Nada!

Neiku: -¿Cómo que nada¡Se te nota en la cara!

Inuyasha: -pensando¿Tan evidente es?- nada pasa conmigo, estoy muy bien

Neiku: No seas así, a ti algo te pasa.

Inuyasha: -tomándole el brazo con fuerza- Te digo -más tierno y acercándose- que no

me pasa nada...

Pero sin darse cuenta la empezó a besar...

**continuará …..**

* * *

**Volví, vaya estuve tratando de corregir algunas faltas de ortografía de casi todos los capitulos, por eso mee demoré ufff**

**wenu espero que les guste! chau**


	17. APRENDIENDO A TOLERARTE

**The new boy (new love?) XVII**

Pero sin darse cuenta la empezó a besar...

Inuyasha: -separándose- ¡Lo siento, no debió ocurrir!

Neiku: No te preocupes, aquí no pasó nada

Inuyasha: Realmente no sé que me pasó¡lo siento, de verdad! Y mejor  
no imagines cosas entre los dos

Neiku¡Claro que no! Si te dije que no te preocupes.

Inuyasha: ya mejor volvamos donde están los demás

Neiku: Ok

Sango: -¡Ya de hizo tarde! Nosotras nos vamos

Rin: Inuyasha y yo también, nos vemos pronto

Sango: Entonces ¡hasta luego!

Neiku: -hablándole al oído a Inuyasha- Nos vemos mañana, en la playa  
a las 3 de la tarde¡no faltes!  
Chao Rin, Chao Inuyasha

Rin: -camino a casa- Agradable Neiku¿cierto?

Inuyasha: Sí, bueno no puedo decir que es pesada -pensando- Que se traerá ésta, espero

Que no se esté imaginando cosas. ¡No puede ser¿Tanta es mi necesidad que  
ando viendo a Kagome en todas las personas¡Ay no! Un día de estos voy a

besar a una vieja si no ando precavido

Kagome: -por teléfono- ¿Alo, Hojo?

Hojo: -algo dormido- ¿Sí¿Quién habla?

KAgome: Soy yo, Kagome

Hojo: Sí, hola, dime ¿qué pasa¿Por que llamas tan tarde?

Kagome: Bueno lo que pasa es que Miroku me dijo que adelantábamos el viaje y nos

vamos mañana temprano para llegar allá como a medio día. Entonces te

pasamos a buscar temprano¿está bien?

Hojo: a bueno, no hay problema

Kagome: Ya nos vemos¡madruga¡Que estés bien!

Hojo: -bostezando- igual

Kagome: Ya no te molesto mas¡Sayonara!

Hojo: Chao

-Bostezando- ¡Qué sueño tengo! De seguro Miroku quiere darle una sorpresa a Sango¡qué suerte tiene!. Bueno ahora que estoy tratando con Hojo no estoy tan sola, además él es un buen chico y me conoce mucho y así puedo olvidar a Inuyasha. -bostezando- ya mejor duermo o si no me quedaré dormida y Miroku se irá sin mi... (Kagome)

Inuyasha: -¿Que quieres?

Neiku: Vaya¿siempre estás así?

Inuyasha: -¿Así como?

Neiku: Con ese genio

Inuyasha: -¿Me vas a decir para que nos juntamos aquí?

Neiku: Yo quería ir a...

Inuyasha: -¡Ya habla luego¡Me estás desesperando!

Neiku: yo quería ir al cine del centro comercial a ver una película y no tenía con  
quien ir, por eso...

Inuyasha: Por eso quieres que yo vaya contigo¿Y por eso crees que te voy a

Acompañar?

Neiku: -¡Vamos no seas tan aburrido¿Vamos?

Inuyasha: No mejor vamos a la plaza

Neiku: Está bien, pero después del cine ¿ok?

Inuyasha: Ya bueno, pero que sea una de terror

Neiku: No, gracias

Inuyasha: -¿No me digas que tienes miedo?

Neiku: -enojada- ¡no soy miedosa!

Inuyasha: Entonces demuéstralo

Neiku: Bien¡vamos!

Inuyasha: Si no te tapas los ojos en toda la película te pago la entrada al cine

Neiku: Bien y si tú ganas la apuesta te invito a un helado

Inuyasha: -sonriendo- ¡Prepárate para perder!

Neiku: -riendo- ni lo sueñes

Kagome: -terminando de organizar su habitación- ¡por fin!

Hojo: Que agradable la cabaña

Kagome: Sí¿cierto? Siempre que venimos para acá la rentamos

Hojo: Y es bastante amplia. Oye ¿Qué te parece si más rato salimos a visitar la ciudad?

Kagome: -riendo- Yo ya la conozco, pero te puedo guiar

Hojo: Se me había olvidado que siempre vienes, pero bueno serás mi guía

Inuyasha: -burlándose- ¿qué te dije¡Que te ibas a asustar!

Neiku: Ey yo no me asusté lo que pasó fue que me entró una pelusa al  
ojo, y para eso los cerré.

Inuyasha: -riendo- sí claro ¿y por eso te abrazaste de mi brazo?

Neiku: No, eso fue porque no sabía si estabas ahí¡Ya que a ti te podía  
dar miedo y podías salir corriendo!

Inuyasha: claro claro, pero igual cerraste los ojos, así que a cumplir con el trato

Neiku: Para que veas que yo cumplo con lo mío, vamos a ir

Inuyasha: Ya era hora que lo admitieras

**En la Plaza**

Inuyasha: -caminando- ¿y qué piensas estudiar ahora?

Neiku: Quiero estudiar leyes, no sé, siempre me ha llamado la atención¿y a ti te queda

un año para ir a la universidad?

Inuyasha: Sí

Neiku: -¿y que quieres estudiar después?

Inuyasha: Yo creo que algo relacionado con las matemáticas, hasta ahora me gustaría

ingeniería civil

Neiku: Que bueno que lo tienes claro, hay personas que se hacen mucho problema por

la elección de que quieren estudiar. Yo creo que deberían seguir lo que les gusta

sin importar el dinero que ganen¡eso si que deben ganar para sobrevivir!

Inuyasha: Claro ¿y tu tienes pololo o novio?

Neiku: -sonriendo- ¡qué cambio tan brusco de tema! Pero en realidad no tengo.

Inuyasha: Y ¿eso por qué?

Neiku: No he encontrado la persona indicada se puede decir

En eso aparece Kagome tomada de la mano de Hojo.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Hola, ya volví!**

**uff bueno les gradezco por son muy bellas conmigo! aunque son solo uds 2, aunque son poquitas las he aprendido a estimar demasiado! asi que muchas gracias por el apoyo!**

**es muy tiernucho el fic¿cierto? **

**es que fue en una etapa de mi vida en que pensaba en una relación asi! jaja ahora ya no, mi mente pasó los limites de la inocencia jajaja wenu espero que les guste la conti!**

**chauu**


	18. ESTÁS EN TODOS LADOS

**The new boy (new love?) XVIII**

En eso aparece Kagome tomada de la mano de Hojo. Al ver la situación, Inuyasha se voltea y besa a Neiku.

Hojo: Kagome¿Qué pasa?

Kagome: - impresionada- No nada, solo me siento mal, quiero volver a casa

Hojo: Sí, ya veo. Estás muy pálida ¿quieres sentarte?

Kagome: -¡No! No, gracias. De verdad quiero irme

Hojo: Está bien, vamos -volteando en dirección donde venían-

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Neiku: - ¿Qué fue eso?

Inuyasha: eh… -pensando¿Que hago? Se supone que eso era para vengarme de Kagome. ¿Qué digo?- Neiku yo... quería decirte que a pesar que te conozco recién, tú me atraes mucho y no me aguanté las ganas de besarte

Neiku: Me dejaste impresionada, porque tú también me atraes

Inuyasha: -pensando¿que¡No puede ser! Se supone que ella tenía que decirme que yo no le gustaba. ¡En los líos que me meto!- ¿De verdad?

Neiku: Claro y por eso yo me preguntaba si tu quieres tener algo conmigo

Inuyasha: -sorprendido- ¿A qué te refieres¿Pololear?

Neiku: -¡sí! Ya que lo dices -tirándose encima y besándolo-

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

_¡No¿Por qué me ocurre esto a mí¡Y yo que estaba dispuesta a olvidarlo¿Qué me pasa¿Por qué me siento tan triste si nosotros ya no somos nada? Él tiene derecho a fijarse en otra chica¡pero yo no quiero que se fije en nadie más¡Solo en mí¡Inuyasha es mío y de nadie más! No puedo ser tan celosa, no pensé que fuera así. Ya Kagome no importa, demuestra que eres fuerte. (Kagome)_

Sonando el teléfono

Kagome: Diga

Sango: -¡hola Kagome! Oye habla Sango¿Cómo estás?

Kagome: Hola Sango. Yo estoy bien ¿y tú?

Sango: genial¡Demasiado encuentro yo¿Estás acá en la playa?

Kagome: Sí, hoy llegué.

Sango: Ya, porque hoy en la noche vamos a juntarnos mis primos y yo ¡Además llegaron dos más!

Kagome: A ya que bueno, para conocerlos¿Y adivina quien vino conmigo?

Sango: No lo sé¿Quién? Habla pronto

Kagome: -¡Hojo!

Sango: Sí ¡Por fin se digna a venir! Ahora sí que la pasaremos bien. ¡Ya nos vemos pronto!

Kagome: bien¡cuídate! Chao

Sango:Adiós

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Neiku: que frío hace¿no crees?

Inuyasha: Ja como no vas tener frío si no trajiste chaqueta- pasándole su chaqueta-

Neiku: Gracias -abrazándolo- ¡eres muy lindo!

Inuyasha: -sonriendo- No es nada. Sabes apresurémonos, ya quiero estar al lado del fuego. ¡También tengo frío!

Sango: -¡Miroku! -abrazándolo- ¡por fin llegaste! Pensé que vendrías en unas semanas más ¡Qué alegría verte!

Miroku: Es que ya no aguantaba estar lejos de ti, además ya sabes no quiero que alguien te ronde por ahí

Sango: -¡Por eso te quiero! Porque además de ser muy lindo, te ves mejor cuando te pones celoso. Ven te voy a presentar a unos primos. Pero antes¿Kagome no va a venir?

Miroku: Sí, pero más tarde. Es que se quedó con Hojo caminando por ahí cuando me vine

Sango: -pensando: No se porque pienso que hay algo por ahí - A bueno, espero que venga

Miroku: Sin embargo, me preocupa

Sango: -¿Por qué?

Miroku: No lo sé, hay algo en ella. No la noto muy feliz. ¡Ya ni come! Si sigue así, se enfermará y mi mamá de seguro se la llevará. Ya se lo he dicho pero no entiende

Sango: -pensando¿Será por Inuyasha? No creo, ella me dijo que estaba bien- Trataré de hablar con ella, eso es raro. Cuando conversamos por teléfono no me comentó nada. Miroku¿Tú crees que ...?

-silencio-

Miroku¿Creer que?

Sango: No nada son tonterías, mejor vamos. Ya veras que mi primos te agradarán ¡Eso sí, sin coquetearle a ninguna¿Oíste?

miroku: -¿yo¿Coquetear? Eso no va mi persona

Sango: -riendo- Eso ni tu te la crees¿Qué acaso piensas que no vi como le mirabas el trasero a la chica que recién pasó por nuestro lado?

Miroku : -apenado- Ya me descubrieron

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

_La noche estaba serena._

_Debido a que era día de semana no había mucha gente por las calles. Caminamos tranquilamente con Hojo, hasta que llegamos a la playa donde nos juntaríamos._

_Habían 5 personas; Sango, miroku, Rin, Koga y una chica. (Kagome)_

Sango: -¡Llegaron! Kagome, Hojo¡tanto tiempo¡Que alegría verlos! -abrazándolos cada uno con un brazo-

Kagome : -¡Igualmente, Sango!

Hojo: También es un gusto¡pero ya suéltanos!

Sango: miren -indicando a sus primos- el chico de allá es mi primo Koga,el que va en nuestro colegio, y ella es su amiga Ayame, mi prima Neiku está paseando por ahí.

Kagome: Se ven muy simpáticos

Sango: Vengan -sentándose alrededor del fuego- Oye Kagome- diciéndole al oído- ¿qué ocurre entre tú y Hojo¡Están muy tomaditos de la mano!

Kagome: -sonrojándose- Lo que pasa es que decidimos probar con Hojo si es que funcionaba la relación

Sango: -¡Mira y bien guardadito se lo tenían!

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

_Todo estaba tranquilo, todos conversando de lo que podríamos hacer en estos días. Hasta que llegó cierta persona que sin duda no me gusta recordar, pero es inevitable, junto a su acompañante, tomaditos de lo más bien de la mano. (Kagome)_

Rin: -¡Inuyasha¡Oye mira quienes llegaron!

Sango: -¡Rin!

Rin. -¿Qué¿Ah¿Que pasa?

Sango: -¿Por qué no te quedas calladita mejor?

Rin: -¿Ah¿Por qué?

Sango: Kagome, ella -apuntando a la acompañante de Inuyasha- es mi prima Neiku. Neiku ella es Kagome, una amiga

Neiku: Mucho gusto

_No puedo decir lo mismo de ti (Kagome)_

Kagome: El gusto es mío

Sango: Neiku, él es Hojo, otro amigo y él es miroku, el hermano de Kagome, es decir, mi pololo.

_Aunque lo estaba pasando bien, realmente me sentía incomoda. Ver a esa Neiku junto a Inuyasha hacía hervir mi sangre. Era tan obvio mis celos que Hojo me llegó a preguntar si estaba enojada o algo así. Como no iba a enojarme con esos dos tontos sentados enfrente de mí y para variar Neiku coqueteando evidentemente a Inuyasha. (Kagome)_

Sango: Uy ¡se nos acabaron las bebidas¿Quién va por mas?

Inuyasha¡Yo voy a comprar!

Neiku: -¿te acompaño?

Inuyasha: No gracias Neiku, puedo ir solo

Miroku: Kagome¿Me irías a comprar cigarros? Aprovechando que va Inuyasha para que no vayas sola.

Kagome: -¿Yo¿Y por qué yo¿Acaso no puedes ir tu?

Miroku: Ay no seas mala hermana, se buena por esta vez¿sí? - tocándole la cabeza como a una niña pequeña-

Kagome: Ya ¡pero no hagas eso¿Hojo me acompañas?

Sango: -¡no¡Hojo no puede ir!

Kagome: --confundida-- ¿Por qué?

Sango: eh Porque él tiene que quedarse conmigo, tenemos que conversar

Kagome: -¿y no puede ser mas tarde?

Sango: No, porque es urgente

Kagome: -resignada- Está bien, voy

_El quiosco se encontraba a dos cuadras. Caminamos en silencio durante un rato. Ahora sí que me sentía incomoda, no se comparaba a lo anterior. Traté de calmarme y decidí hablar. (Kagome)_

Kagome: y... ¿Hace cuanto llegaste?

Inuyasha: Como hace una semana¿y tú?

Kagome: hoy -pensando¿Qué le digo? - y... ¿Qué cuentas?

Inuyasha: Nada en realidad no he hecho nada interesante

Kagome: -pensando: veo que no habla de Neiku- Vaya

Inuyasha: -¿y tú? Me imagino que la debes estar pasando bien, digo con ese tal Hojo. Pensé que aún estabas con Naraku

Kagome: -pensando¡No puede ser más tonto! Y yo que estaba en paz- Te equivocas, yo nunca estuve con Naraku y con respecto a Hojo ¡Sí que lo pasamos bien¿Y tu también no? Tú sabes las chicas como Neiku son entretenidas y alegres¡Es difícil que un tipo no se fije en ella¿Ya te le declaraste?

Inuyasha: -burlándose- ¿y eso te interesa?

Kagome: Bueno en realidad ¡No! Además si eso es tan privado no es necesario que me digas. Lo siento -haciendo una reverencia-

_Caminé más rápido dejándolo atrás. Sin embargo alguien me abrazó por la espalda muy fuertemente, haciéndome recordar. (Kagome)_

Inuyasha: -¡Veo que eres muy celosa!

Kagome: Yo podría decir lo mismo de ti, pero déjame desilusionarte diciéndote que no son celos

Inuyasha: -irónicamente- ¿A no? Veo que tampoco sabes mentir¡Siempre te descubren!

Kagome: -¿Me puedes soltar?

Inuyasha: No

Kagome: -¡Suéltame ya Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Te dije que no quiero

Kagome: Suéltame¡No puedo caminar! Además Miroku se va a extrañar que no llego y va a venir a buscarme

Inuyasha: -¿Y que tiene? No me importa que nos vean, no tengo problema -sin dejar de soltarla, ahora abrazándola por delante- ¿O tu tienes alguno? -separándose un poco de Kagome, aún abrazados solo que ahora Inuyasha rozaba los labios de Kagome con los suyos-

Kagome: -nerviosa- Sí, tengo un problema

Inuyasha: -besándola con más intensidad sin dejar de ser tierno y lento- y...¿Cuál...es...el...problema...si...es...que...se...puede….saber? -entre besos-

Kagome: ...…tú...…,tu...eres...el...problema

Inuyasha: -rompiendo el beso ya que les empezó a faltar el aire- ¿Yo? y ¿Por qué yo soy el problema?

Kagome: -¡Porque tú estás jugando conmigo!

Inuyasha: -¿Sí¿Y acaso tu no jugaste conmigo cuando estabas con Naraku?

Kagome: -¡Qué necio eres! Cuantas veces te he dicho que no hubo nada con Naraku! Pero eres tan ciego que ni siquiera vez la verdad. ¡Ya veo que aunque estuvimos juntos nunca confiaste en mi!

Inuyasha: -¡No se trata de confianza Kagome¡Se trata de traición¿Qué acaso tú no pensarías lo mismo si cuando pololeábamos yo me hubiera besado con otra chica?

Kagome. Sí, pero..

Inuyasha: Pero Nada Kagome¡No hay excusas!

Kagome: Sí, yo tengo mi excusa y es que Naraku fue quien me besó sin mi consentimiento, él lo hizo a propósito y déjame decirte que nisiquiera me gustó ¡Si es eso lo que querías escuchar para ser feliz!

_Me voltee y seguí caminando. Esta vez no rápido como si estuviera escapando, esta vez caminé lento como temiendo caerme al suelo.  
Llegamos al quiosco compré lo que Miroku me encargó, Inuyasha estaba a mi lado. El suelo comenzó a temblar. Mi vista se cegó, me sentía muy débil. Todo daba vueltas. Solo sentí que me iba al suelo y el sonido de un vidrio... (Kagome)_

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Hola! uhh las cosas no van bien en esta parejita! wow**

**bueno les traje un capitulo algo mas largo y espero que les gusste! **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL APOOYO!**

**saludos! chau**


	19. NOTICIAS

**The new boy (new love? ) XIX**

_Desperté algo aturdida, aun la cabeza me daba vueltas._

_El lugar era bastante frío, la habitación era blanca y el silencio abarcaba todo. Estaba acostada en una cama agradable a mi parecer, miré mi brazo que tenía inyectado suero, entonces me di cuenta que me encontraba en un hospital. Justo en ese momento entró una enfermera. (Kagome)_

Enfermera: -revisando el suero- Veo que despertaste, llamaré inmediato al Médico –saliendo de la habitación-

_Me sentía muy cansada y tenía muchos vendajes en mi cuerpo. Traté de recordar lo que había sucedido, pero lo único que recordé fue lo que había pasado con Inuyasha, que luego entramos al quiosco y nada más. (Kagome)_

Doctor: -entrando- ¡señorita Higurashi! Vamos a ver como está.  
-colocándole un termómetro- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste?

Kagome: Ayer.

Doctor: Y ¿Qué comió?

Kagome: El almuerzo, bueno en realidad no tenía hambre y me tomé un jugo.

Doctor: -¿Y desayunó?

Kagome: -apenada- no

Doctor: No se ha estado alimentando bien en estos días por eso se desmayó,No ha consumido las calorías necesarias. Eso está mal así que vamos a recetarle algunas vitaminas, por mientras va a estar por hoy con suero y si su salud mejora la daremos de alta al atardecer  
-sacándole el termómetro- Ya le bajó la fiebre, eso es positivo, y con respecto a los cortes no fueron muy graves, el único que necesita gran cuidado hasta ahora es el del brazo izquierdo así que la mantendremos con analgésicos y curaciones por una a dos semanas según la cicatrización. Ya dejaré que descanse. Cuídese y coma bien.

Kagome: Sí doctor. muchas gracias

Doctor: Bueno más tarde estaré dando unas vueltas por aquí –saliendo de la habitación-

_Así que eso fue lo que pasó, me desmayé. Uff que aburrida lo voy a pasar aquí, este va a ser uno de los días más largo y aburrido de mi vida. Golpearon la puerta y entró Sango, Miroku y la señora Taisho. (Kagome)_

Sango: -¡Kagome¡Vaya que nos preocupaste¿Estás bien?

Kagome: Sí, Sango. Muchas gracias

Miroku: Que te dije Kagome, que tenías que alimentarte. ¡Ves lo que te pasa por no hacerme caso!

Kagome: Sí, Miroku. ¡Ya aprendí¡No me reproches!

Miroku: Y agradece que la familia Taisho son buena gente, porque ello cuidarán de ti en su casa cuando te den de alta, porque sino hubiera sido por su ayuda estaría obligado a llamar al abuelo y a  
Mamá. Y de seguro tendrías que ir a vivirte con ellos.

Kagome: -¿Qué¡No puedo creerlo¡Muchas gracias señora Taisho!

Señora Taisho: No te preocupes, será un placer tenerte en mi casa por estas Vacaciones

Kagome: -¿Y tú Miroku que harás?

Miroku: Yo me tengo que regresar a Tokyo por mi trabajo

Kagome: -¿Y Hojo?

Sango: Él se quedará con mi familia por las vacaciones.

Kagome: -suspirando- muchas gracias

Sango: Ya no te preocupes mejor cuídate, ahora te dejaremos descansar

Kagome: Ok, pero vengan pronto o si no me aburriré

Miroku: Te veremos en la tarde cuando te den de alta, es que ya se va a acabar la hora de visita. ¡Adiós cuídate!

Señora Taisho: Bueno Kagome¡Te me cuidas! Nos vemos mas tarde

Kagome: Claro¡Le doy mil gracias!

Sango: chao

-saliendo los 3 de la habitación-

……………………………….

**En el terminal**

Sango: -¿En serio no te puedes quedar unos días mas?

Miroku: - abrazándola- que más quisiera yo, pero tengo que trabajar. Igual no queda tanto para que ustedes regresen a Tokio

Sango: -¿No queda poco¡Son como 3 semanas!

Miroku: ya Sango no te desesperes, te estaré llamando todos lo días

Sango: -¿Me lo prometes?

Miroku: Claro, pero con una condición

Sango¿Cuál?

Miroku: que cuides a Kagome. De verdad estoy preocupado y me da pena dejarla aquí

Sango: No te preocupes, además la familia Taisho es muy agradable y vamos a cuidar a Kagome como una reliquia

Miroku: -sonriendo- No es para tanto, ya me tengo que ir

Sango: -abrazándolo mas fuerte- ¡No¡Aun no! No sin darte un regalo 

Miroku: -¿Cuál?

Sango: Este – y le besó muy tiernamente, acariciando sus labios como para acordarse de cómo son por esas 3 largas semanas –

Miroku: Ya… -separándose lentamente- me.. tengo que ir o si no perderé el boleto, cuídate mucho Sango y no mires para ningún lado

Sango: claro no miraré a ningún otro ¡Y tu también! No me cambies

Miroku: Será difícil, pero por ti hago hasta lo imposible - subiendo al tren-

Sango: -¡Adiós!

Miroku: Sayonara, Sango-chan

…………………………………

Rin: -entrando a la habitación– ¡Kagome¿Cómo estas¿Te encuentras bien?

Kagome: Hola Rin. ¡Por fin alguien se digna a venir a verme! No te preocupes ya estoy bien

Rin: que bueno ¿Ya supiste?

Kagome: Sí, que me voy a tu casa

Rin: Sí, pero además de eso te venimos a buscar. Mi madre está abajo hablando con una enfermera y firmando algunos papeles

Kagome: -¿En serio¡Que bueno ya me estaba aburriendo demasiado! No sabía que hacer aquí sola

Rin: Ya no te aburrirás mas, porque allá en la casa con Sesshomaru, Inuyasha y Conmigo las pasaremos súper bien

_Inuyasha, claro se me había olvidado. Tendré que estar cerca de él por 3 semanas ¡Noooooooooo! (Kagome)_

Kagome: Sí, claro

Rin: Voy a ir a buscar a mi mamá, vuelvo en un rato –saliendo-

……………………….

Señora Taisho: -¡Inuyasha

Inuyasha: -¿Dime que pasa ahora?

Señora Taisho: anda a buscar a Rin a la habitación de Kagome y tú quédate con ella para que no esté sola por mientras nosotros hablamos con el médico

Inuyasha: y ¿Por qué yo¿No puede ir Sesshomaru?

Señora Taisho: Te lo estoy pidiendo a ti

Inuyasha: Está bien, está bien –mientras iba por el pasillo reclamando-

…………………..

Inuyasha: -abriendo la puerta de golpe- Rin te llama la… ¿No está Rin aquí?

Kagome: No, recién se fue. ¿No te topaste con ella?

Inuyasha: no –cerrando la puerta y sentándose en un sofá- y .. ¿Cómo haz estado?

Kagome: sí, ahora estoy mucho mejor. Me duelen menos las heridas

Inuyasha: Que bien –aliviado- Kagome…

Kagome: dime

Inuyasha: yo.. –sentándose a orillas de la cama de Kagome y abrazándola-…..estaba preocupado por ti

Kagome: -impresionada- Inu…yasha

Inuyasha: de verdad¡No sabes cuanto me preocupaste! Pensé que te iba a……–separándose lo suficiente como para rozar los labios de kagome- pasar lo peor –besándola lentamente, acariciando sus labios fríos debido a la falta de vitaminas-

xxx: -entrando de improviso- Kagome venía a ver como estabas………..

**CONTINUARÁ... **

* * *

**OTRA CONTI! uhhhh DISFRÚTENLA** ! 


	20. NEGACIONES

**The new boy (new love?) XX**

Inuyasha: de verdad, no sabes cuanto me preocupaste. Pensé que te iba a……–separándose lo suficiente como para rozar los labios de Kagome- pasar lo peor –besándola lentamente, acariciando sus labios fríos debido a la falta de vitaminas-

xxx: -entrando de improviso- Kagome venía a ver como estabas………..

Kagome: -Separándose de Inuyasha-

xxx: Veo que están ocupados, mejor vuelvo en un rato

Kagome: -¡No¡No te vayas!

xxx: No te preocupes, no le voy a decir a nadie

Kagome: Sango¡gracias por preocuparte!

Sango: No hay de que, pero yo que ustedes no desperdiciaría el tiempo, porque como en 15 minutos van a venir los demás – saliendo-

Inuyasha: -acercándose de nuevo a Kagome- ¿En que quedé? Ah ya lo recuerdo –volviendo a besarla ahora con más intensidad que antes, tomando su cara con una mano y la otra apoyada en la cama, tratando de no lastimarla. Simplemente estaba sintiendo algo que nunca había experimentado

Kagome: -separándose- espera… Inuyasha

Inuyasha: -con voz de impaciente- dime

Kagome: yo em…. Quería antes que todo aclarar las cosas

Inuyasha: -¿aclarar? Pensé que ya están mas que claras

Kagome: No, no están claras porque yo… yo no sé que hay entre tú y la prima de Sango

Inuyasha: ah era eso, bueno entre ella y yo no hay nada

Kagome: -¿de verdad?

Inuyasha: Eso creo. La verdad es que ella malinterpretó las cosas y ahora está ,según ella, atraída por mí

Kagome: -riendo- claro, no será que tu le coqueteabas para que le gustes

Inuyasha: Feh nada de eso, la verdad es que estaba tan celoso de verte con Hojo que la besé y confundió todo y ahora cree que ella me gusta

Kagome: y ¿de verdad no te gusta?

InuYasha: Como me va a gustar –acercándose- si tú eres la que me gusta

Kagome: Tu…. –tratando de apartarlo- emm… Inuyasha¿pero tu pololeas con ella?

Inuyasha: Claro que no¿qué crees¿Que por besarla una vez voy a pololear con ella? .-rozando sus labios-

Kagome: No lo sé, y tampoco sé lo que pasa conmigo y contigo, no sé lo que piensas, no sé que sientes

Inuyasha: Bueno yo, es decir, tú me atraes mucho. Creí que lo sabias

Kagome: -¿Y cuánto?

Inuyasha: Mucho

Kagome: -¿Mucho?

Inuyasha; -¡Demasiado!

Kagome: -¿A sí¿Y como se yo que no me mientes?

Inuyasha: Por esto – posando lentamente sus labios con los de Kagome disfrutando de cada momento, saciando toda su sed de ella profundizándose poco a poco y tiernamente, ya sus respiraciones se acababan, entonces cuando estaban en lo mejor, se separó- Ya te lo demostré¿y? –pidiendo respuesta-

Kagome: -¿Y qué?

Inuyasha: -¿Ningún comentario?

Kagome: -sonriendo- Eso no es un beso

Inuyasha: -¿A no?

Kagome: No, esto es un beso –besándolo intensamente y con pasión- ¿Aprendiste?

Inuyasha: En realidad no aprendí mucho, porque fue muy corto. Y pensándolo bien me, gustaría que me enseñaras eso y otras cosas más –con cara de pervertido-

Kagome: -¡Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: No sería mala idea

Kagome: Claro que es mala idea, tienes una mente depravada. Ya mejor aléjate¡Puede venir tu mamá!

Inuyasha: Mejor, así le presento a mi polola

Kagome: Inuyasha yo no soy tu polola

Inuyasha: -¿Por qué no¿Quieres que te lo pida? Kagome¿quieres de nuevo pololear conmigo?

Kagome: yo…emm.. ¡NO!

**CONTINUARÁ**

**

* * *

**

OH! jajaja de verdad pensaron que Kagome lo iba a aceptar de nuevo? jaja que mala!

wenu espero comentarios!

ES exagerada mi forma de escribir jajaja ¿cierto? xx

jajaja

emm saludos! Chau


	21. TRAVESURAS

**The new boy (new love?) XXI**

Kagome: Inuyasha yo no soy tu polola

Inuyasha: -¿Por qué no¿Quieres que te lo pida?

Kagome¿quieres de nuevo pololear conmigo?

Kagome: yo…emm.. ¡NO!

Inuyasha: -¿Ah¿Por qué no?

Kagome: Porque yo……. estoy saliendo con …..Hojo, y no puedo hacerle

esto

Inuyasha: -¡Veo que de verdad quieres a ese tal Hojo!

Kagome: Claro que lo quiero, es un gran amigo ¿Cómo no lo voy a querer?

Inuyasha: Está bien, eso quería saber. Bueno ya me voy, venia para ver sí

Estabas bien –acercándose a la puerta y tomando la manilla-

Kagome: -¡Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: -volteando- Dime

Kagome: Malinterpretas las cosas

Inuyasha: Claro que no, yo solo comprendí lo que dijiste y mi conclusión es

Que quieres a Hojo ¿O no fue eso lo que dijiste?

Kagome: Sí, dije que lo quería, pero como …

Inuyasha: como el amigo que nunca viste en mi

Kagome: No, no digas eso. Son cosas muy distintas

Inuyasha: Sí, me he dado cuenta –irónicamente-

Kagome: Ves que no entiendes

Inuyasha: Sí, entiendo. Está todo muy claro

Kagome: No, no entiendes Inuyasha, yo a ti……

Te… quiero y mucho

Inuyasha: Y a él también

Kagome: No, él es diferente es solo un amigo, muy buen amigo, pero tú eres

Mas que eso y lo sabes, solo que no quieres escuchar

Inuyasha: Sí Kagome, pero eso no arregla las cosas y tu no quieres hacerle

daño

Kagome: No, no quiero hacerle daño, pero no puedo seguir así

Yo no siento por él lo que siento por ti

Inuyasha: Kagome………

Kagome: -levantándose y sacándose el suero- Yo de verdad Inuyasha

Te quiero –abrazándolo-

Golpean la puerta

-Kagome separándose inmediatamente de Inuyasha-

Señora Taisho: Permiso, Kagome……. ¿Pero que haces levantada y sin suero?

¡Y tu Inuyasha tanto que te demoraste!

Inuyasha: Estaba acompañando a Kagome ¿O no fue eso lo que me pediste?

Señora Taisho: A de veras, se me olvido.

Ya ya ya mejor sal para que Kagome se vista

Inuyasha: -Molesto- Está bien –saliendo-

……………………….

Sra Taisho: Ya Kagome, se bienvenida a este humilde hogar por algún

tiempo

Kagome: Muchas gracias

Muchas gracias SUEGRA. ¡Qué digo!

_La casa más bien no era muy humilde, era inmensa y con muchos lujos. Realmente era fantástica, no pensaba que Inuyasha tuviera una casa como está y tan cerca de la playa (Kagome)_

Sra. Taisho: Rin, acompaña a Kagome a su habitación por favor

Rin: Está bien mamá

-hablando en voz baja a Kagome- la vamos a pasar genial ¡A hacer

Travesuras! Además menos mal que llegaste tú, porque desde el otro

Día empecé a sentir ruidos raros, parece que hay espíritus

Kagome: -¿En serio?

Rin: Sí, es terrorífico -llegando al cuarto- Esta es tu habitación. Te dejo

Para que organices Tus cosas y si quieres algo me avisas, aquí al lado

está mi cuarto.

Kagome: Muchas gracias Rin y ¡No te preocupes!

Rin: Bueno más rato vendré –saliendo-

_La pieza era bastante normal, no era ni muy grande ni tampoco chica, pero comparado con la mía se puede decir que era mucho más grande. Era muy cómoda e iluminada. Guardé mi ropa y después me acosté. Aunque pasé todo el día anterior en el hospital estaba cansada, no es lo mismo una cama de hospital que una de casa. No sé cuanto dormí, porque desperté media asustada, no recordaba exactamente el sueño, era bastante raro, porque yo siempre me acuerdo de mis sueños. Como mi habitación quedaba en el segundo piso decidí bajar, llegué al living, pero no había nadie. Así que me senté y observé el lugar. Al rato después llegó Inuyasha (Kagome)_

Inuyasha : hola ¿Qué haces?

Kagome: Nada aquí, algo aburrida

Inuyasha: - sentándose al lado de Kagome- ¿A sí? Entonces vamos a

Desaburrirnos

Kagome: -algo nerviosa- ¿Y como?

Inuyasha: -acercándose más-¡Haciendo cosas malas! –con cara de

pervertido-

Kagome: -¿Qué tipo de cosas?

Inuyasha: -leyéndole la mente- ¡Ey no te imagines ese tipo de cosas!

Kagome: Yo no pienso eso, pero tu forma de hablar se malinterpreta

Inuyasha: -sonriendo- Tienes una mente perversa, pero no me refiero a ese

tipo de cosas

Kagome: -¿Y entonces?

Inuyasha: Vamos a asustar a Rin

Kagome: -confundida- ¿Cómo?

Inuyasha: Es que ella cree que hay espíritus aquí y es mentira, es que le

He contado historias y después hago ruidos

Kagome: -¿Así que tú eras?

Inuyasha: -riendo- Veo que ya te contó

Kagome: Sí, pero bueno ¿Y qué se supone que vamos a hacer?

Inuyasha: No sé, es que aun es de día y no creo que se asuste mucho.

Tiene que ser en la noche

Kagome: -¿Y que piensas?

Inuyasha: Que veamos una película de terror y luego cuando nos vayamos a

Dormir hagamos escenas de la película

Kagome: -sonriendo- ¡bueno! Suena divertido

Inu&Kag: -Riendo maqueabólicamente- MUAJAJAJA

* * *

Hola! uff por fin fanfiction me dejó subir el capituloo! hace una semana que estuve intentando y a parte me dio una gripe muy fuerte! Wenus les agradezco los reviews que me han dejado mil gracias! espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo!

chauzz


	22. INCONCIENTE

**THE NEW BOY (NEW LOVE?) XXII**

EN LA HABITACIÓN DE KAGOME

Rin¿En que piensas? Estás muy pensativa

Kagome: No es nada

_-riendo mentalmente- ¡No puede ser cada vez estoy mas mala! Pero tengo que seguir el plan (Kagome)_

Kagome: Oye Rin

Rin: Dime

Kagome: Estoy muy aburrida ¿Por qué no arrendamos alguna película?

Rin: -¿Cómo cual? Ya sé, podríamos ver '' La Nueva Cenicienta"

Kagome: -riendo- No, Rin no seas FOME (aburrida) Veamos una película de terror ¡En la noche!

Rin: -sarcástica- Claro inmediatamente

Kagome: Ya ¡No seas miedosa! Además invitamos a los demás y la vemos todos juntos

Rin: Ya, está bien

_¡Sí! –diabólicamente- ¡parte 1 lista! Ahora hay que seguir con la segunda parte (Kagome)_

……………………………..

Estaban todos cenando tranquilamente

Rin: Mamá¿Puedo invitar a mis amigos para que veamos una película?

Sra. Taisho¿Quiénes van a venir¿Vendrán chicos? Rin ¡No quiero que te quedes sola con uno de ellos! Así que Inuyasha va estar contigo

Rin: Sí, mamá no te preocupes

Sra. Taisho: Bueno si es así no hay problema

Rin: -¡Gracias! Entonces Kagome vamos a tener que ir a elegir una película

Kagome: -despreocupada-Bueno

Inuyasha: Rin pero ¿No le tienes que avisar a los chicos?

Rin: De veras ¡Se me había olvidado!

Inuyasha: Entonces ¿Por qué no los llamas? Si quieres yo voy con Kagome mientras tu les avisas

Rin: -¿Seguro? -Pensamiento: a mi no me engañan-

Inuyasha: Si es que quieres, claro

Rin: Está bien vayan ustedes

Inuyasha: Ya está empezando a oscurecer así que mejor vamos ahora -levantándose, terminando de cenar-

Kagome: bueno, permiso muchas gracias por la comida

………………….

Caminando hacia el blockbuster

Inuyasha:-abrazando con un brazo a Kagome- pobre Rin es tan ingenua

Kagome: Sí ¿Sabes? Me estoy arrepintiendo

Inuyasha: -¿Qué¿Como? No Kagome no te eches para atrás ahora, además tu ya dijiste que estabas conmigo

Kagome: Sí, pero no quiero ver una película de terror

Inuyasha: -riendo- ¿No me digas que te dan miedo?

Kagome: eh No, no me dan miedo, pero……

Inuyasha: -sonriendo- Ya no te preocupes, si quieres te abrazo en toda la película

Kagome: -¡Mira tu! Por eso querías una de terror para aprovecharte, pervertido

Inuyasha: -riendo- de algo que sirva esto

Kagome: -¿Y qué película piensas rentar?

Inuyasha: No sé, me gustaría ver '' Saw''

Kagome: Bueno, no se de que trata solo espero q no sea tan traumante

Inuyasha : No te preocupes, no creo que te traumes tanto como Rin

…………………………..

En la casa de Inuyasha

Sango: Rin ¿Estás segura que Inuyasha y Kagome fueron a arrendar una película?

Miroku: Cómo que se demoran mucho¡De seguro están haciendo cosas cochinas!

Sango: Oye no hables así de tu hermana. Además Kagome es polola de Hojo.Yo un su lugar estaría celosa

Hojo: No me preocupa, porque sé que Kagome no me engañaría

……………….

Kagome: -¡Ya Inuyasha suéltame¡No me dejas caminar!

Inuyasha: - abrazando fuerte a Kagome- no hasta que me des energía para caminar

Kagome: no puedo creer que seas tan infantil ¡Ya suéltame!

Inuyasha: No, ya te dije

Kagome: -¿Y cómo se supone que te tengo que dar la energía?

Inuyasha: Kagome ¡Esas preguntas¡Cómo no sabes!

Kagome: Ya está bien, pero primero suéltame y luego cierra los ojos

Inuyasha: -haciendo lo que ella dice ( ¡Qué Macabeo!)- Ya

Kagome: -escapando- Perdiste

Inuyasha: oye ¡Qué tramposa! –persiguiéndola- ¡Jaja que lenta ya te atrapé!

Kagome: No ¡De nuevo no¿Me podrías soltar?

Inuyasha: Que desobediente eres

Kagome: Bueno ya – rozándole apenas los labios-

Inuyasha: Haber señorita –separándose un poco- ¿Tú crees que eso es un beso?No, no, no, dámelo de buena forma

Kagome : haber dámelo tú, es que yo no se –fingiendo-

Inuyasha: Que hay que enseñarte todo –agarrándola por la cintura de una manera suave y besándola de igual manera pero intensamente- ¿Aprendió?

Kagome¡Sí, profesor!

…………………….

Sango: -¡Por fin llegaron!

Rin: -¡Sí, ya era hora¿Dónde estaban que se demoraron tanto?

Kagome: emmm –p: piensa Kagome, piensa- em lo que pasa es que Inuyasha

Quería ver una película en especial y no la encontrábamos

Sango: -p: sóplame este ojo, estoy que te creo- bueno no importa vamos

Iban entrando cuando Hojo llama a Kagome quedándose solos en el patio.

Kagome: dime

Hojo: -¿Cómo estás?

Kagome: Estoy mejor, pero ¿Por qué esa pregunta?

Hojo: Kagome si no te has dado cuenta estos últimos días nos hemos alejado mucho y si te das cuenta pareciera que no hay nada entre nosotros

Kagome: Pero no es necesario que estemos todo el día juntos

Hojo: Sí, esta bien, pero pareciera que fueras algo de Inuyasha en vez de mí

Kagome: -¿Estás celoso?

Hojo: Claro que no, pero se supone que lo estamos intentando y tú no pones de tu parte

Kagome: pero Hojo ¿Qué onda? No pensé que fueras tan posesivo y para tu información con Inuyasha solo somos amigos

Hojo: -¡Yo no soy posesivo!

Kagome: Claro que lo eres y más encima Inuyasha no tiene nada que ver con nosotros, no sé a que viene en esta conversación

Hojo: Veo ¡Qué no son solo amigos!

Kagome: -¡Oye¡Me estas ofendiendo! Y además ¿Qué tengo que estar dándote explicaciones?

Hojo: Claro que me tienes que dar explicaciones y si somos ''algo'', mínimo confías en mi y no te quedas horas con otro dejándonos esperando a tus amigos y a mí. O por lo que veo quieres terminar conmigo¿No es así¿Quieres terminar?

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**

* * *

**

Ya les traje otro capítulo, para que se entretengan un ratito nn emm gracias por loos reviews!

Recuerden, es mi comida jajaja XD

wenus se me cuidan! y mucho!

Adiosss


	23. TE ASESINARÉ

**THE NEW BOY (New love?) XXIII**

Kagome: -¡Oye¡Me estas ofendiendo! Y además ¿Qué tengo que estar dándote explicaciones?

Hojo: Claro que me tienes que dar explicaciones y si somos ''algo'', mínimo confías en mi y no te quedas horas con otro dejándonos esperando a tus amigos y a mí. O por lo que veo quieres terminar conmigo¿No es así¿Quieres terminar?

Kagome: Sabes Hojo¡No puedo creer que desconfíes tanto de mi¡Así no se puede conversar! –entrando furiosa a la casa-

…………………

Estaba Koga y Ayame sentados en uno de los sillones laterales, en el otro estaba Sango y Miroku, en el suelo sentados estaban Rin y Sesshomaru, y en el sillón más amplio estaba Neiku, Inuyasha, Kagome y Hojo. Estaban justo en una escena cuando una tipa era secuestrada y le ponían una trampa de oso en su boca. Para poder liberarse de ella tenia que encontrar la llave que estaba dentro del estómago de uno de sus compañeros en la sala, y para eso tenia que sacarla con un cuchillo en cierto tiempo. Entonces justo cuando la joven mata a su compañero, Kagome se encoge tapándose los ojos con sus piernas, dando motivo a que Inuyasha y Hojo se preocupen, mirándose con una cara de '' TE QUIERO MATAR!''

Inuyasha: -¿Kagome estás bien?

Hojo: -levantando a Kagome y apoyándola en su pecho- Ella está bien, no te preocupes

Inuyasha: Le preguntaba a ella, no a ti

Hojo: Sí, pero….

Kagome: Inuyasha estoy bien, no te preocupes.

_Así pasé toda la película, ''apreciando el suelo''. Yo le dije a Inuyasha que era miedosa. Cuando terminó, Rin se quedó sentada en uno de los sillones con Sesshomaru e Inuyasha comentado la película mientras yo iba a dejar a los demás a la salida. (Kagome)_

Sango: Ya Kagome, me voy. Tengo mucho sueño, nos vemos mañana. Chao

Kagome: adiós Sango

Miroku: Yo también, voy a acompañar a Sango. Y ya sabes como regreso a Tokyo mañana a trabajar, así que te me cuidas ¡Y no hagas tonteras!

Kagome: Lo sé Miroku¡Nos vemos en unos días mas! Tú también cuídate

Miroku: Adiós

Koga: Nos aprovechamos que vamos para allá con Ayame. Kagome nos vemos

Ayame: Chao

Neiku: Chao Kagome, dile a Inu que mañana lo llamo

Kagome: ¬¬ Está bien

_Quedando solo Hojo y Kagome_

Hojo: Bueno Kagome, yo también me voy

Kagome: Hojo, yo quería disculparme… porque sé que me comporté bien feo contigo.. Además.. tenías razones para estar celoso

Hojo: No te preocupes, mejor hagamos como si nunca pasó nada y sigamos siendo amigos

Kagome: pero yo pensé que………. Podríamos seguir intentando

Hojo: -¿En serio?

Kagome: Sí

Hojo: Bueno entonces nos vemos –Dándole un beso en los labios a Kagome y marchándose-

**En la sala**

Rin: De verdad me dio mucho miedo¿Por qué tuvieron que escoger esa película?

Sesshomaru: Pero si no fue para tanto, parece que tuvieras 5 años

Inuyasha: -burlándose- No creo que una niña de 5 años tenga miedo a una película

Kagome: -entrando- Bueno yo me voy a acostar –bostezando y yendo a su cuarto-

Sesshomaru: Sí, yo también

Inuyasha: y yo

Rin: bueno hasta mañana, yo me voy a quedar a ver tv

………….

Toc toc toc

Inuyasha: -susurrando- ¿Kagome estás despierta¿Kagome?

Como nadie le contestaba entró a la habitación y encontró a Kagome durmiendo encima de la cama. Entonces se acercó a ella y le susurró en el oído su nombre. Haciendo que ésta despertara de un salto.

Kagome: -¡Inuyasha¿Por que me asustas así?

Inuyasha: -riendo- ¿Estás lista?

Kagome: Sí, ya dime que vamos a hacer

……………..

Estaba Rin tranquilamente viendo '' Las chicas súper poderosas'' en el cartoon network cuando comienza a escuchar ruidos bastante anormales.

Rin: -¿Quién está ahí? –parándose y dirigiéndose a la cocina en donde estaba escrito en el refrigerador '' RIN, TE ESTOY OBSERVANDO. TE QUEDA POCO TIEMPO''- de seguro es una mala broma –murmuró asustada, apagó el televisor y se dirigió a su cuarto, subió las escaleras y al final de ellas había un espejo que decía '' NO ME EVITES'' con una foto de ella sin cabeza– ¿Quien mier….. me está haciendo esta broma, porque no es graciosa -caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar a su habitación, abrió las puerta y……….. estaba un gato ''SU'' gato tirado en el suelo con la mitad de su cuerpo ensangrenado y sin la otra mitad-

¡Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!

**En el patio**

Inuyasha: jajajaja eso si que es ser ingenua jajajja, solo era un peluche jaja

Kagome: -riendo- Sí, no lo puedo creer jajaja ya no puedo más jajaja me duele el estómago de tanto jaja reírme jajaja

Inuyasha: jajaja a mí también jajaja

Kagome: jaja –tranquilizándose- ufff ya, deberíamos entrar mejor y hacernos los dormidos porque o si no van a sospechar y más encima soy una visita, no puedo comportarme así, eres una mal influencia para mí

Inuyasha: -riendo- Yo no te obligué, además quedémonos un momento aquí -tomándola por la cintura y abrazándola-

Kagome: No, Inuyasha además ya tengo mucho sueño.

Inuyasha: Ya en un rato más –besándola-

Kagome: -con al respiración entrecortada- Inu……..yasha –tratando de alejarlo-

Inuyasha: -dándole pequeños besos- Dime

Kagome: -separándolo por completo-Tu mamá está mirando por la ventana

Inuyasha: -volteando- tienes razón, entremos- tomándola de la mano-

…………………..

Sra. Taisho: -¿Y ustedes dos que se suponen que hacían afuera?

Inuyasha¿Que íbamos a estar haciendo, Si somos pololos (novios)

Sra. Taisho: A ya claro, pero estas no son horas de pololear. Además si le pasa algo a Kagome es mi responsabilidad. Y si son pololos ¿Por qué Kagome estaba abrazando a otro chico cuando veían la película?

Inuyasha: feh eso no te incumbe, parece que estás viendo espejismos

Sra. Taisho: -¡No me faltes el respeto!

Kagome: Sra. No se enoje, lo siento. No volverá a ocurrir

Sra. Taisho: Bueno no te preocupes niña y mejor vayan a dormir que es tarde.Y tú, Inuyasha vas a ir a darle unas disculpas a Rin porque te delatas solo. Arriba está la pobrecita muerta de miedo

Inuyasha: ya voy ya voy –hiendo a la habitación de Rin, con su madre-

**Din don din don (no Es muy bueno mi efecto de timbre XD)**

Kagome: -abriendo la puerta- ¡Hola¿Que haces aquí tan tarde?

Hojo: Venía a buscar mi celular que se quedó y para decirte que………. lo vi todo

**Continuará……**

**

* * *

**

Hola! lo siento por la tardanza, pero como se dan cuenta fanfiction no me habia dejado subir capitulos, bueno espero les guste y dejen REVIEW! jajaja. AProposito, gracias por los que han dejado nn

MARY-JVR


	24. CLARO COMO EL VIENTO

**THE NEW BOY (NEW LOVE?) XIV**

Din don din don (timbre)

Kagome: -abriendo la puerta- ¡Hola¿Que haces aquí tan tarde?

Hojo: Venía a buscar mi celular que se me quedó y para decirte que………. lo vi todo

Kagome: -¿Que¿Qué viste?

Hojo: Todo¡Si te digo que lo vi todo es porque lo vi TODO! Y ya no tienes porque fingir, si quieres a Inuyasha lo entenderé

Kagome: Pero Hojo…………… yo no….no quería hacerte daño

Hojo: Lo sé y sé que no eres ese tipo de personas, pero el hecho de haberme dado esperanzas, ya me hiciste daño

Kagome: -apenada- es que no podía decirte que ……….no, además tú eres mi mejor amigo, Y realmente estimo todo lo que haz echo por mi, por eso pensé que Aceptándote podría pagarte todo, pero me equivoqué ….y si no quieres hablar mas conmigo, lo comprendo……

Hojo: es verdad lo que vi me dolió mucho, pero ¿Es necesario llegar a ese extremo? Kagome, no importa Yo estaré bien, ya llegará otra persona…. Así que podemos seguir como Antes, puedes confiar en mi cuando quieras y no te preocupes de verdad. Ahora no dejes pasar esta oportunidad y juégatela por él si realmente lo quieres

Kagome: -abrazándolo- Hojo¡No puedes ser mejor amigo! Te aprecio demasiado como para haberte perdido como amigo, y me alegra mucho que me comprendas

Hojo: Para eso estoy, ya y no te deprimas

Kagome: -¡Esta bien!

Hojo: bueno¿Me dejas pasar a buscar mi móvil?

Kagome: De veras, pasa –haciéndolo entrar-

Hojo: -tomando su celular- Ya Kagome, te cuidas ya me voy muchas graciasy recuerda, no te guardes tus cosas y su quieres algo me avisas¿Bueno?

Kagome: ok –sonriendo-

Hojo: ya, chao duerme bien –dándole un beso en la mejilla y saliendo de la casa-

………………………………

Kagome: -abriendo lentamente los ojos, debido al brillo del sol, luego de una larga siesta - ¡Ahhhhhh!

Estaba Inuyasha estaba muy cerca de mi cara, con la suya llena de salsa de tomate (Kagome)

Inuyasha: jajajjaja

Kagome¿Por qué me asustas así¡Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no hagas eso cuando estoy despertando!

Inuyasha: -burlándose- ¡Hubieras visto tu cara!

Kagome: No es gracioso -asesinándolo con la mirada-

Inuyasha: ya ya¡No lo hago mas! O si no capaz que me mates

Kagome: No lo dudes

InuYasha: Uh ya me esta empezando a dar miedo, mejor levántate ya es tarde

Kagome: -¿Por qué si son las 9¡Además estamos de vacaciones!

Inuyasha: Sí, pero hoy vamos a salir

Kagome: -¿A donde?

Inuyasha: No sé, parece que Sango le dijo a Rin que vamos a ir a bucear

Kagome: -emocionada- ¿En serio?

Inuyasha: No

Kagome: -decepcionada- ¿Me estabas mintiendo?

Inuyasha: No, es que no estoy seguro. Eso fue lo que me dijo Rin

Kagome: Ya –levantándose de la cama- ¡Entonces iré a bañarme!

Inuyasha: -sorprendido- ¿Duermes así? –mirando la ropa de Kagome-

Kagome: -tapándose- uy lo siento, date vuelta y deja de mirarme así

Inuyasha: Yo no tengo la culpa de que tengas un pijama tan sexy

Kagome: No te burles ¡Ya sale de aquí!

Inuyasha: Y ¿Si no quiero? –sonriendo-

Kagome: Inuyasha, ya te lo digo en serio

Inuyasha: -acercándose- ¿Te pone demasiado nerviosa mi presencia o no?

Kagome: -temblando- no….

Inuyasha: -¿No? –acercándose mas-

Kagome: emm no,……… además te vez asqueroso con salsa de tomate en la cara

Inuyasha: um tienes razón, mejor me voy a lavar la cara

…………………..

En el muelle

Kagome: -¿Y?

Inuyasha: -¿Y qué?

Kagome: -¿No se suponía que íbamos a bucear?

Inuyasha: Está bien, me equivoqué, escuché mal no era bucear era pescar

Kagome: No puedo creer que para Rin y Sango sea entretenido pescar

Koga: -¡Yo menos! Hemos estado aquí mas de 2 horas y no pescamos nada

Ayame: Sí, yo creo que ya me voy

Koga: Yo igual, que suerte tuvo Hojo de no poder venir, se hubiera aburrido

Demasiado –tomando sus pertenencias y marchándose-

Ayame: Espera Koga, te acompaño

Sango: -¡Qué aburridos son¡Ni siquiera sienten la aventura de hacer esto!

Inuyasha: - ¡Wiii¡Siento la adrenalina correr por mis venas!

Rin: No es necesario ser sarcástico Inuyasha, lo que pasa es que no saben apreciar este deporte

Kagome: -¿Deporte? Pero si ni siquiera te mueves

Rin: Ya si no quieren estar aquí pueden irse, yo me quedaré con Sango unos minutos más y luego iremos a casa

Inuyasha; -¡Gracias a Dios! Está bien acepto, pero vuelvan pronto o sino me degollaran si no llegan temprano. Kagome vamos

Kagome: -¿A donde?

Inuyasha: No sé, a vagar por el mundo

Kagome: OK te acompaño, por lo menos es mucho mejor que estar aquí,Pero antes –dirigiéndose a Rin- ¡De verdad lo siento! No quise asustarte anoche, pero él me obligó –apuntando a Inuyasha-

¿Me perdonas?

Rin: Kagome, me haz dicho esto todo el día y hace 7 hrs que te vengo diciendo que te perdono

Kagome: Pero es que yo no quise hacerte daño

Rin: Lo sé

Kagome: pero es que de verdad ……

Inuyasha: -tomando a Kagome y llevándosela- ¡Nos vemos pronto!

Kagome: -gritando- de verdad Rin yo no quise hacerlo

Inuyasha: -tapándole la boca-

Kagome: mmmmmmmmmmm –mordiéndole la mano a Inuyasha-

Inuyasha¡Auchh!

Kagome: te lo mereces por no dejarme hablar

Inuyasha: –bajando a Kagome- Ya cállate y sígueme

Kagome: -¿Por qué siempre tengo que hacer lo que dices? Es injusto….

Inuyasha: -parándose delante de ella- ¿Vas a dejar de reclamar?

Kagome: -¡NO¿Por qué¡Ya Inuyasha deja de actuar así!

Inuyasha: -¿Así como?

Kagome: eres tan fastidioso de repente

Inuyasha. Jajaja ok –abrazándola-

Kagome: -¿Ves que eres fastidioso? Actúas de una manera y luego de otra

Inuyasha: -¿Y cual te gusta más?

Kagome: Tengo que reconocer que …las dos

Inuyasha: Pero sigues estando con ……….Hojo

Kagome: -¿Por eso estás molesto?

Inuyasha: Sabes que no puedo estar molesto contigo además no somos nada¿Lo recuerdas?

Kagome: - soltándolo- Claro ahora lo recuerdo, se me había olvidado

Inuyasha: Yo pensaba que anoche Hojo te había hecho recordar que eres su pareja

Kagome: - ¿A que te refieres?

Inuyasha: No a nada, déjame solo

Kagome: -¿De verdad estas molesto?

Inuyasha: No¡Si yo siempre actúo que estoy molesto!

Kagome: uhh bueno no te voy a estar rogando para estar a tu lado no se para que me llamas y me dices que te acompañe y luego terminas haciendo que me vaya –caminando de regreso con Sango Y Rin-

Inuyasha: -calmándose- Pensándolo bien, Kagome..

Kagome: -volteando- ¿Y ahora que quieres?

Inuyasha: ven

Kagome: otra vez lo mismo –siguiendo de nuevo su camino-

Inuyasha: Solo quiero aclarar las cosas de una vez

Kagome: -volteando a ver a Inuyasha- ¿No las habías dejado claras?

Inuyasha: No

Kagome. -¿Y qué tienes que decir?

Inuyasha: -sentándose en un banco- Que estoy confundido

Kagome: -sentándose a su lado- ¿De qué¿Por qué?

Inuyasha: No te entiendo, la otra vez me dijiste que no querías volver conmigo porque no podías terminar con Hojo y hacerle daño, En cambio a mí me dijiste que me querías y pienso que no es así

Kagome: Inuyasha¿Qué quieres decir?

Inuyasha: Que me estoy aburriendo

**Continuará…..**

**

* * *

**

Uyy no me maten XD, ojala les haya gustado Y dejen sus reviews ! cuidense

Adiós

**MARY-JVR**


	25. LA FELICIDAD AAAA DE SENTIR AMOR OOOO

**THE NEW BOY (NEW LOVE?) XV**

Kagome. -¿Y qué tienes que decir?

Inuyasha: -sentándose en un banco- Que estoy confundido

Kagome: -sentándose a su lado- ¿De qué¿Por qué?

Inuyasha: No te entiendo, la otra vez me dijiste que no querías volver conmigo porque no podías terminar con Hojo y hacerle daño, en cambio a mí me dijiste que me querías y pienso que no es así

Kagome: Inuyasha¿Qué quieres decir?

Inuyasha: Que me estoy aburriendo

Kagome: -¿De mí? –murmuró tristemente-

Inuyasha: -sonriendo melancólico- No de ti no, pero me estoy aburriendo de que no te estás tomando en serio tus sentimientos

Kagome: Claro que me los tomo en serio, lo que pasa es que me da miedo

Inuyasha: -¿Miedo a qué?

Kagome: A quedarme sola

Inuyasha: Pero si no estas sola –abrazándola- pero no puedes jugar, Kagome porque más de una persona va salir herida

Kagome: -cerrando los ojos- Inuyasha…

Inuyasha: dime

Kagome: -¿De verdad me quieres?

Inuyasha: Claro y demasiado, eres una chica muy linda y tierna

Kagome: y ….¿No volverás a dudar de mí como el año pasado?

Inuyasha: No te entiendo¿Por qué esas preguntas?

Kagome: Solo respóndeme, si estuviéramos juntos de nuevo¿Volverías adudar de mí?

Inuyasha: Yo creo que no, además esa vez me dejé influenciar por Kikyo¿Pero a que viene esto?

Kagome: Porque quiero estar contigo

Inuyasha: -¿En que sentido?

Kagome: Ser tu pareja de nuevo…….. claro si todavía vale tu propuesta

Inuyasha: pero… ¿y Hojo?

Kagome: Él se dio cuenta de que no iba a funcionar y que tu me gustas, por eso quedamos en ser solo amigos

Inuyasha: Kagome – poniendo sus manos en las mejillas de Kagome para besarla y luego abrazarla- vez como me haces sufrir ¿Por que no me lo habías dicho antes?

Kagome: Porque ayer conversé con Hojo y además tu no preguntaste –dijo sonriendo-

Inuyasha: Kagome –suspirando- mejor vamos a casa¿Te parece?

Kagome: Bueno, con tal de estar a tu lado

Inuyasha: Entonces polola (novia) mía, en marcha

Kagome: jaja lo sigo Lord Taisho

…………….

En la tarde

Neiku: -¡Sango!

Sango: Dime –mirando una revista-

Neiku: -¡No me dijiste que fueron a pescar!

Sango: Se me olvidó –dijo descuidada-

Neiku: Pero Sanguis, si yo soy tu prima favorita¿Cómo es posible que no me avises? Sobre todo si estaba Inuyasha

Sango: -¿Inuyasha?

Neiku: Si primis, si tu sabes que me gusta

Sango: Pero él es un año menor que tu

Neiku: -¿Y que tiene?

Sango: No, nada; pero yo creo que te estas pasando muchos rollos con él

Neiku: -riendo- nada que ver, si yo sé que a él yo le gusto

Sango: Claro – pensamiento¡Sueña, Neiku!–

Neiku: -¿Y sabes? Lo voy a llamar a su celular

Marcando 9-5423xxx

Neiku: - p¡Contesta, Inuyasha contesta-

xx: -¿Diga?

Neiku: Bueno¿Con quién hablo?

xx: Con Kagome

Neiku: Pero ¿Este no es el nº de Inuyasha?

Kagome: Sí, seguro. Lo que pasa es que él está ocupado, pero si quieres puedes dejarle algún recado

Neiku: em Sí, dile que lo llamó Neiku, que me llame y que se acuerde de que tiene que llegar puntual. Eso

Kagome: Ya, yo le aviso

_¡Maldita Bruja! (Kagome)_

Neiku: Bueno que estés bien, chao

Kagome; chao –colgando-

¿Qué se cree esta otra¡Ahora lo vamos a solucionar!

……………………

INUUUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Inuyasha: -con miedo- ¿Qué onda?

Kagome: -con voz suave- nada solo quería saber algo

Inuyasha: Dime

Kagome: -¿A qué mier……..coles tienes que ir donde Neiku?

Inuyasha: -¿Neiku? Pero si yo no voy a ir a ver a Neiku

Kagome: -¡No te hagas! Si recién llamó dejándote un recado: que no te tienes que olvidar de llegar temprano

Inuyasha: -¿A donde?

Kagome: - viéndolo con una mirada asesina-

Inuyasha: -sonriendo- Es una broma no te pongas celosa, lo que pasa es que no tengo idea de que hablas. Porque yo hace días que no hablo con ella

Kagome¿En serio? –dijo tranquilizándose

Inuyasha: si –abrazándola- no te pongas así ¿Cómo crees que te voy a engañar?

Kagome: más te vale –acercándose para darle un beso-

Inuyasha: Kagome –terminando el beso-

Kagome¿Qué? –con cara de berrinche-

Inuyasha: Se me olvidó decirte que mañana volvemos a la capital

Kagome¿Por que¿No se suponía que volvíamos en 7 días más?

Inuyasha: Sí, pero mi papá tiene que entrar a trabajar antes

Kagome: Será. En todo caso lo he pasado muy bien. Además te extrañé demasiado, menos mal que viste para acá.

Inuyasha: Pura coincidencia

Kagome: Ya lo creo, no la verdad es que yo pienso que tu me estabas siguiendo, porque sabes que no puedes estar sin mí

Inuyasha: -riendo- No te creas, si yo vine para conocer a Neiku

Kagome: jaja ¡Qué simpático!

Inuyasha: Ya ven –tomándola de la mano-

Kagome: -¿A donde vamos?

Inuyasha: Ya verás

…………………..

El sol empezaba a escapar de la luna, apenas unos rayos segadores alumbraban el ambiente. Corría ese típico viento de verano en la playa. Inuyasha todavía llevaba de la mano a Kagome, no quería soltarla hasta llegar al lugar. Llegaron al muelle donde en un lugar muy solitario había una lancha. Se subieron y entraron mar adentro, iban hacia la derecha donde había una roca inmensa.

Lo que no sabía Kagome era que detrás de esa gran roca había un bosque con árboles altísimos donde se podía escapar de la ciudad y admirar la naturaleza.

Se acercaron a la orilla y bajaron con cuidado, él ayudándola a bajar.

Inuyasha: -¿Y¿Te gusta?

Kagome: Vaya ¡Inuyasha es muy lindo¡No pensé que hubiera lugares así por aquí!

Inuyasha: Sabía que te iba a gustar…….

Se acercó lentamente posando sus manos en la cintura de Kagome, la miró por varios segundos a los ojos provocando un leve sonrojo en ella. Se podía apreciar en el aire, ese era un momento especial. Inuyasha se acercó a sus labios tocándolos apenas con los suyos, más que un beso era una acaricia, una acaricia a la cual haces saber que esa persona es un ser muy especial, que con una palabra no puedes describir lo que sientes, porque el mundo gira cuando estás con ella.

Él se alejó la tomó nuevamente de la mano guiándola por un antiguo sendero, apenas apreciable cubierto por las ramas y raíces de los árboles………..

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**

* * *

**

Hola, bueno gracias por los reviews que me han dejado y déjenme decirles quedan pocos capitulos! Tengo varios proyectos para despues, a parte de ''MI NOVIA KAGOME'' y son mucho mejor, he echado a volar mi imaginación

Bueno se cuidan!

Adios

**MARY-JVR**


	26. MOMENTO

**THE NEW BOY (NEW LOVE?) XVI**

El sol empezaba a escapar de la luna, apenas unos rayos segadores alumbraban el ambiente. Corría ese típico viento de verano en la playa. Inuyasha todavía llevaba de la mano a Kagome, no quería soltarla hasta llegar al lugar. Llegaron al muelle donde en un lugar muy solitario había una lancha. Se subieron y entraron mar adentro, iban hacia la derecha donde había una roca inmensa.

Lo que no sabía Kagome era que detrás de esa gran roca había un bosque con árboles altísimos donde se podía escapar de la ciudad y admirar la naturaleza.

Se acercaron a la orilla y bajaron con cuidado, él ayudándola a bajar.

Inuyasha: -¿Y¿Te gusta?

Kagome: -¡Inuyasha es muy lindo¡No pensé que hubiera lugares así por aquí!

Inuyasha: Sabía que te iba a gustar…….

Se acercó lentamente posando sus manos en la cintura de Kagome, la miró por varios segundos a los ojos provocando un leve sonrojo en ella. Se podía apreciar en el aire, ese era un momento especial. Inuyasha se acercó a sus labios tocándolos apenas con los suyos, más que un beso era una acaricia, una acaricia a la cual haces saber que esa persona es un ser muy especial, que con una palabra no puedes describir lo que sientes porque el mundo gira cuando estás con ella.

Él se alejó, la tomó nuevamente de la mano guiándola por un antiguo sendero, apenas apreciable cubierto por las ramas y raíces de los árboles...

Ya oscuro, luego de pasear durante algunas horas por el bosque, se sentaron en tronco grueso que estaba cerca del camino.

Kagome: Es muy bello este lugar

Inuyasha: -colocando su brazo alrededor de Kagome- Igual que tú

Kagome: -sonriendo- Eres un mentiroso, lo haces para que yo me crea tu cuento

Inuyasha: jajaja Bueno entonces eres fea

Kagome: - disimulando estar enojada- ¿A sí?

Inuyasha: Sí

Kagome: Que bueno saberlo, entonces yo creo que tu eres más feo por...por querer a una fea

Inuyasha: En eso estoy de acuerdo

Kagome: -mirándolo bastante feo-

Inuyasha: jajaja No es cierto, tú eres la persona más linda que he conocido y pienso que no conoceré a nadie mejor que tú

Kagome: –abrazándolo más y suspirando-Inuyasha..no me dejarás más¿cierto?

Inuyasha: No, nunca te dejaré y para que veas que es verdad¡Te lo puedo prometer! Y tu sabes que no soy de esas personas que anda prometiendo por todos lados

Kagome: Entonces prométemelo

Inuyasha: Está bien... – con la mano en el corazón-

''YO, INUYASHA TAISHO,

PROMETO A KAGOME HIGURASHI QUE NO LA DEJARÉ MÁS Y

CONFIARÉ EN ELLA SIEMPRE'',

ya, ahora te toca prometer a ti

Kagome: -¿Y qué quieres que prometa?-dijo sonriendo-

Inuyasha: Que permanecerás a mi lado y no mirarás a nadie mas que yo

Kagome: Bien, -con la mano en el corazón-

''YO, KAGOME HIGURASHI,

PROMETO A INUYASHA TAISHO QUE PERMANECERÉ A SU LADO

SIEMPRE Y NO MIRARÉ A NINGÚN OTRO CHICO QUE NO SEA ÉL''

Inuyasha: jajaja ¡Qué parecemos prometiendo!

Kagome: jaja la verdad sí, es raro

Inuyasha: MI KAGOME –besándola-

Kagome: Inuyasha

Inuyasha: Dime

Kagome: -¿No crees que ya está oscuro?

Inuyasha: jajaja ¿Tienes miedo, cierto?

Kagome: -asintiendo con la cabeza-

Inuyasha: Está bien, volvamos

Al llegar a la lancha, la noche ya estaba presente, la luna y las estrellas eran lo único que alumbraba el lugar. Los árboles y bichos hacían que el ambiente fuera escalofriante, por lo que Kagome temblaba más a parte del frío.

Inuyasha: Tiemblas –pasándole su chaqueta- toma

Kagome: Gracias

Inuyasha subió a la lancha, que era de un tamaño bastante cómodo ni muy grande ni pequeño, y ayudó a Kagome a subir en ella. Al ver que temblaba más, la abrazó haciendo que a ella se le reconfortara el cuerpo.

Inuyasha: -¿Te encuentras bien?

Kagome: Sí, no te preocupes

Él le tomó la cara con sus manos y la besó delicadamente. Cada vez, los besos se hacían más embriagadores, como si al separarse se les fuera la vida. Inuyasha la acariciaba más y más, y la pasión se iba encendiendo entre estos dos seres. Besaba sus labios, luego las mejillas, el lóbulo de su oreja, su delicado y blanco cuello.

Kagome: Oye…. No….. lo….. hagas –decía entrecortadamente-

Inuyasha: Esto –murmuró separándose un poco-

Inuyasha: -¿Por qué? –preguntó acariciándole la mejilla con la palma de su mano-

Kagome: Porque no está bien, además tu sabes yo nunca………. –decía avergonzada-

Inuyasha: Pero no te preocupes, esto algún día tiene que pasar – murmuró volviendo a besar los labios de la chica-

Kagome: Pero……..

Inuyasha: Kagome…. Yo….. te….amo, y no…. Puedo….. vivir sin…….. ti

Kagome: oh…. Inuyasha… yo…también..te….amo –dijo correspondiendo a sus besos-

A medida que la pasión los embargaba, Kagome fue olvidando sus temores, relajándose. Inuyasha la tomó por la cintura, haciendo que el espacio entre ellos fuera leve, poco a poco la depositó sobre unas frazadas que había sobre los asiento y su mano derecha fue subiendo hacia uno de sus senos. Kagome ante ese tacto sintió un pequeño escalofrío por su espalda y se arqueó provocando a Inuyasha para que la tocara. Lentamente él bajó su mano con la palma extendida hacia uno de los botones de la blusa de la chica y los desabrochó, mientras sus labios comenzaban a descender por su cuello. Con sus dedos retiró maldiciendo la ropa que estorbaba, mostrando la pálida desnudez de ella. Guió su palma hasta el muslo de ella permitiendo que él se situara entre las piernas de Kagome. Sin embargo, ella solo se había atrevido a quitarle la parte superior de la vestimenta de él con sus manos rodeando el cuerpo de este.

Kagome: oh… Inu…yasha –gimió al sentir los labios de él en uno de sus senos succionando, mientras con una mano acariciaba la otra

Inuyasha: Ka..go..me –dijo mientras seguía besándola

Kagome: -¿mmm? – preguntó a través de un suspiro

Inuyasha: Tócame –murmuró lleno de deseo

Kagome: No… puedo… -decía con inseguridad

Inuyasha: Claro.. que…. Puedes – La animaba- No, es tan….. difícil – tomando las manos de ella guiándolas hacia su pantalón, ayudándola a soltarlo

Quedando los dos desnudos, Kagome dirigió temblando una de sus manos hacia la virilidad erecta de Inuyasha, haciendo que este gimiera de placer

Inuyasha: … ¡Cielos!… -exclamó rozando nuevamente los labios de la chica- Esto… es……genial

Kagome al ver como reaccionaba comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente, a la vez, que él suspiraba al ver la pasión que surgía cada vez mayor, durante un rato ella continuó haciéndolo, hasta que de tanto placer, Inuyasha murmuró –'' Es…. Suficiente………, a…hora…..es…mi …turno''- Abriéndole las piernas colocándolas alrededor de su cintura y bajando su palma hasta llegar a la intimidad de ella, para sentir que ella ya se encontraba preparada para recibirlo y quitando su mano rozó lentamente la intimidad ella con la de él durante un largo rato.

Kagome: Inu..yasha… ya no..puedo..más –suspiró- Quiero…..te..nerte…con..migo...,en...mí

Al oír la suplica de la joven, Inuyasha reaccionó y con cuidado la penetró, sabiendo que ella aun era virgen. Entonces esta lo abrazó fuertemente, al sentirlo dentro y de apoco las embestidas comenzaron. La pasión los cegaba y lentamente ella empezó a mover sus caderas al ritmo de Inuyasha, para que su unión se intensificara más aun. El momento estaba llegando, el clímax estaba llenando sus cuerpos y él esperó a que Kagome tuviera su primer orgasmo cuando Inuyasha se derramó dentro de ella, sintiendo también la mayor sensación de su vida.

Aún unidos el cansancio llegó a sus cuerpos. Él se separó de ella, acostándose a su lado, abrazándola y acurrucándola en su pecho.

Kagome: Inuyasha –dijo ya recuperando su respiración- Te amo

Inuyasha: Yo igual –le respondió con una sonrisa- Gracias –le dijo mientras ella se quedaba dormida

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Hola! Vaya que me costó escribir este capitulo! además es el primero de este tipo que escribo y para variar no me encuentro muy bien en este momento, pero aun asi siento que no puedo dejar botado el fic, es mi responsabilidad, asi que estoy cumpliendo! Bueno muchas gracias a todos los que leen, como siempre, les agradezco que me regalen un poco de su tiempo! Espero que les agrade y dejen sus reviews nn!

Les mando muchos saludos!

Adios!

MARY-JVR


	27. REALMENTE TE AMO

**THE NEW BOY (NEW LOVE?) XVII**

La brisa fría rozaba mi cara, provocándome leves escalofríos. Desperté y todo estaba oscuro, íbamos llegando a la orilla e Inuyasha estaba sentado con la mirada perdida. Me levanté abrigándome con la chaqueta con la que él me había tapado, ya estaba vestida, se percató de mi presencia y giro para verme, al recordar lo sucedido sentí mis mejillas arder, así que desvié la mirada. (Kagome)

Inuyasha: Ey pequeña ¿qué ocurre? –dijo acercándose a mi y abrazándome-

Kagome: No es nada, solo que…. –silencio-

Inuyasha: -¿solo que qué?

Kagome: que recordé lo que hicimos –dije sonriendo-

Inuyasha: Vaya yo también lo he pensado mucho y déjame decirte que fue increíble y nunca la olvidaré. Bueno ya llegamos será mejor que bajemos, deben estar preocupados por nosotros.

Kagome: Sí, es mejor

………………………..

Llegamos a casa muy tarde, por lo que tuve que despedirme de Inuyasha antes y llegar a escondidas para que nadie sospechara. Entré a mi cuarto y me tiré en la cama, me sentía cansada, además de haber sido el mejor día de mi vida. Sin duda podía decir que lo amaba¿por qué el amor es tan bello? Te hace volar y no sabes lo que haces, es algo extraordinario y nunca te detienes a pensar que eso es una de lo más importante de la vida, lo dejas pasar como si fuera cualquier otro sentimiento. Aunque él sea mi primera persona, siento que esto no es solo una relación, no, yo siento que esto va a durar mucho mas que todo, va a durar siempre.

Ahora si mis ojos pesaban, miré el reloj y faltaba poco para el amanecer, así que dormí todo lo que pude. (Kagome)

Rin: -¡Despierta! –gritó destapando a Kagome

Kagome: No, es muy temprano –dije volviéndome a cubrir con las frazadas

Rin: Oye floja recuerda que hoy regresamos a Tokyo

Kagome: -¿Qué hora es?

Rin: Las 7

Kagome: -¡Tan temprano¿No puedo dormir un poco más?

Rin: Ay Kagome, estamos casi todos listos, tú eres la única que falta

Kagome: Bueno ya voy –dije levantándome y metiéndome al baño-

………………………

El día estaba caluroso, ya habíamos estado en el auto más de 2 horas y el aburrimiento no se soportaba.

Yo iba recostada en las piernas de Inuyasha, en los asientos de atrás, en los intermedios iba Sesshomaru y Rin, y en los de adelante iban la señora y señor Taisho.(Kagome)

Kagome: Inuyasha… ¿Cuándo entramos a clases?

Inuyasha: Como en 2 semanas más –dijo mientras me acariciaba el cabello-

Kagome: Ah y ¿qué vas a hacer este tiempo¿me vas a ir a ver?

Inuyasha: -¿Qué son esas preguntas? Claro que te voy a ir a ver

Kagome: Menos mal, porque o si no yo iría a tu casa y te tendría en la mira

-dije sonriendo-

Inuyasha: jajaja Kagome, tu casa queda cerca de la mía

Kagome: Tienes razón. Oye… ¿Cuánto falta?

Inuyasha: Pareces una niña chica, pero para tu información queda como 2 hrs más

Kagome: No, entonces voy a dormir –dije bostezando-. Me despiertas cuando lleguemos

Inuyasha: Bueno

-------------

Las semanas pasaron como si nada. Estuvimos la mayoría de los días juntos, parecíamos lapas uno al lado del otro. Salimos y aprovechamos las horas al máximo.

Ahora es de noche, al otro día tengo que ir a la escuela. Estoy acostada en mi cama y no puedo dormir.

Me siento nerviosa, no se porqué. Pienso que debe ser por mañana, pero algo me dice que no es eso.

Pero que más da, tengo que descansar o me quedaré dormida en clases. (Kagome)

………………….

Inuyasha: -¡Kagome¡Kagome¿Qué onda¿Qué sucede?

Kagome: -¿Ah? No nada

Inuyasha: sí, claro. No haz dicho nada en el camino, ni siquiera has escuchado lo que te he dicho y para variar sigues caminando de largo, por si no te has dado cuenta la llegamos al colegio.

Kagome: Lo siento, no sé lo que me pasa –dije mirando el suelo- La verdad he estado muy distraída estos últimos días.

Inuyasha: Ya me he dado cuenta –dijo tomándome la mano, llevándome a mi salón- Además has estado muy decaída, quisiera saber que es lo que te sucede, pero si tu no me lo dices, realmente no se como saber. Quisiera que confiaras en mi……

Kagome: Yo confío en ti –dije segura-

Inuyasha: Entonces ¿qué pasa? –preguntó mirándome seriamente-

Kagome: No sé Inuyasha, no sé lo que me sucede. Siento algo extraño, pero la verdad no sé lo que es.

Inuyasha: Está bien, pero no te deprimas. Ahora anda y entra al salón –me dijo dándome un beso en la comisura de mis labios- Vendré luego -y se fue dejándome ahí-

………………….

La clase de matemáticas fue la peor de todas, mi horario era un asco. Y más encima habían aumentado las horas de clases, ahora si estaba deprimida.

Todo era monótono, hasta que a la mitad de la hora golpearon la puerta. (Kagome)

Profesor: Pase

Director: Busco a Kagome Higurashi, tiene una llamada en línea

Sentí que esto no era bueno, me levanté de mi puesto y salí junto al director. Caminé hacia la oficina, mi alma estaba en un hilo, entré a la habitación y me dejaron sola en ella. (Kagome)

Kagome: Diga

¿Kagome? Hola, soy tu madre

Kagome: Mamá, dime que sucede – dije formándose un largo silencio- ¿mamá?

Sra. Higurashi: Kagome, no…. No estoy bien, tienes que venir lo antes posible. Miroku irá por ti.

Kagome: Pero…. Pero mamá dime, por favor ¿qué pasa?

Sra. Higurashi: No, Kagome. Mejor te lo digo cuando llegues

Kagome: -¿por qué? Quiero saberlo ahora, no me hagas esperar

Sra. Higurashi: No, te digo que aún no.

Kagome: No son buenas noticias ¿cierto? –pero aun así no me contestó-

¿Pasó algo¿Le sucedió algo al abuelo?

Sra. Higurashi: Sí…….. –dijo sollozando-

Kagome: Pero ¿Qué le pasó, mamá? –dije perdiendo la paciencia

Sra. Higurashi: Kagome, tu abuelo…….. falleció

Kagome: -¿Qué? Mamá eso no es verdad¿cierto, eso no pasó

Sra. Higurashi: No te pongas así, Kagome. Tu abuelo ya estaba mal, enfermo,

Ya había llegado su hora. Ahora escúchame bien, Miroku irá a recogerte a la escuela, para que estés lista. Luego quiero que empaques la mayoría de tus pertenencias, porque ustedes tendrán que venir a vivir acá a Hong Kong, luego iremos a buscar lo demás y pondremos la casa en arriendo. Bien ya te tengo que colgar, te estaré esperando. Adiós

No pude ni reclamar y ya había colgado. Me quedé atónita. Todo se venía abajo, todo. En ese instante pasó todo lo sucedido por mi mente, los momentos con mi madre y mi abuelo, los días en que yo llegaba a casa y él me recibía. Las lágrimas de pronto salieron de mis ojos¿cómo era posible que de un día a otro pierdas a alguien? Alguien a quien aprecias y ni siquiera pudiste aprovechar ni valorar todas las situaciones que pasaron juntos.

Mis silenciosas lágrimas caían cada vez mas, mi corazón se estaba muriendo o lo que fuese que le hicieran ya no pensaba. Quería gritar, pero no podía. Quería correr, pero no podía. Quería morir, pero no debía.

Traté de tranquilizarme, inhale aire, mi mente comenzó a reaccionar. ¿Qué fue último que dijo mi mamá?

Ahora si, esto no podía estar peor. Me iba a ir de aquí a vivir con ella. Iba a dejar todo, mis compañeros, mis amigos y lo más importante a INUYASHA…….

* * *

Hola! aqui regresé de nuevo. Perdon por la tardanza, pero aqui está el capitulo! ojala les guste!

SE cuidan!

Adios

MARY-JVR


	28. EN OTRAS PALABRAS, ADIOS

**THE NEW BOY (NEW LOVE?) XVIII**

_Cada vez me sentía más enferma, me limpié las lágrimas, respiré calmándome un poco más antes de salir fuera de la habitación, donde me esperaba el director (Kagome)_

Director: -¿Qué sucede Srta. Higurashi? –me preguntó al verme

Kagome: No nada, señor. En un rato más me vendrán a buscar ¿Me dejaría usted hablar con un amigo?

Director: La veo afligida ¿es urgente?

_Le asentí con mi cabeza (Kagome)_

Director: Está bien, vaya. Pero procure no meter mucho ruido, porque los demás están en clases.

Kagome: Gracias, señor.

_Dando un suspiro me retiré, dirigiéndome al salón del último año, donde se encontraba Inuyasha y golpee la puerta (Kagome)_

Kagome: Permiso –dije al entrar- Profesor ¿me dejaría hablar un poco con el alumno Taisho?

Profesor: Lo siento están en examen

Kagome: Pero profesor, es algo urgente. Necesito hablar con él

Profesor: Está bien –dijo algo indeciso- pero no se demoren demasiado

Kagome : Gracias

_Y salimos los dos juntos hacia el patio (Kagome)_

Inuyasha: Hola –dijo dándole un beso en los labios a Kagome- ¿Qué sucede?

Kagome: Inuyasha, te tengo que decir algo

Inuyasha¿Qué cosa? Dímelo ya

Kagome: No te va a gustar ni a ti ni a mí lo que te tengo que decir, pero ya no puedo más. Recién mi madre me acaba de llamar de Hong Kong y dijo que mi abuelo había fallecido

_Le dije con lágrimas asomadas en mis ojos (Kagome)_

Inuyasha: Cuanto lo siento, Kagome –dijo abrazándola- Pero no te preocupes él estará bien, además yo estoy aquí para apoyarte- murmuró en el oído de ella-

Kagome: Inuyasha –dijo sollozando – Lo sé, pero hay algo más

Inuyasha: Dime

Kagome: Yo tengo que ir a Hong Kong ahora –dijo abrazándolo con más fuerza queriendo no separarse de él jamás-

Inuyasha¿Ahora¿Por qué¿Cuándo regresarás?

Kagome: -llorando con más intensidad- ¿Qué no lo entiendes? Me tengo que ir ahora. Miroku vendrá a buscarme en un rato más e iremos a casa buscar algo de ropa y luego tomaremos el primer avión hacia Hong Kong

Inuyasha¿ Y cuando volverás?- volvió a preguntar asustado-

Kagome: Pa..Parece que n..no voy a.. volver

Inuyasha¿Qué? –preguntó sorprendido- ¿Cómo que no vas a volver¿Qué va a pasar con lo nuestro¿Con todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros últimamente? Kagome, yo de verdad te amo. Y no quiero dejarte. –murmuró abrazándola más y más- Yo no quiero que te vayas ¿Por qué no te quedas¿Acaso quieres irte?

Kagome: No Inuyasha, no es eso –dijo separándose de él y mirándolo a la cara- Yo te amo y mucho. No pensé poder querer a alguien así como sucede contigo, pero yo no tengo aún poder sobre mí, yo no decido por mí. Mi mamá quiere que me vaya y no puedo quedarme, ya me lo dijo y no puedo hacerle esto ahora. Aunque deseo mil veces estar contigo, no puedo –le habló colocando una de sus manos en la mejilla de Inuyasha-

Inuyasha: Kagome, no me hagas esto, por favor

Kagome: Inuyasha, no lo hagas difícil. Esto aún puede seguir, yo te voy a estar llamando y hablaremos por chat.

Inuyasha: Pero no es lo mismo

Kagome: Sé que no es lo mismo, pero no nos queda otra –dijo alzándose para besarlo en los labios-

_Sería nuestro ultimo beso, el beso del final. No quería despegarme de él. Mi corazón, mi alma y mi cuerpo no quería. Porque sé que nunca aunque quisiera lo podría olvidar, nunca podría olvidar a alguien como Inuyasha, nunca y eso dolería más que todo, más que cualquier herida física (Kagome)_

Kagome: Lo siento –dijo separándose ya de él- Miroku debe estar por llegar, me tengo que ir –exclamó caminando hacia atrás- Ten en cuenta que nunca te olvidaré. Adiós

_Le dije volteándome para que viera mi tristeza reflejada en mi cara y caminé lentamente hacia la salida (Kagome)_

Inuyasha: Ni yo –gritó – ni yo podría olvidar a alguien como tú….. como mi querida Kagome- diciendo lo último como un susurro-

_Al escuchar sus palabras no soporté y mis lágrimas salieron sin temor hacia el exterior._

_No pude voltear, no pude ver su cara y no lo hice. Seguí mi rumbo sin mirar atrás. Mi alma se estaba pudriendo por dentro, pero debía ser fuerte. Tendría que haber alguna solución, esto no se podía quedar así, no podía._

_Entré la baño de mujeres, lavé mi cara y salí fingiendo todo lo que sucedía._

_Llegó al poco rato Miroku a recogerme y subí al auto. Entre a casa buscando un bolso para meter mis pertenencias. Subí a mi habitación, cómo extrañaría mi cuarto, el lugar en que más pasé en toda mi vida¿desde cuando que ese era mi lugar privado? Desde que he tenido memoria, me recosté en mi cama, tratando de guardar todos los recuerdos de las cosas y lugares que más aprecio, para nunca olvidarlas. Todo eso hacia que volviera la nostalgia en mi. Guardé alguna cosas y bajé con, Buyo en mis brazos, para volver al auto junto a Miroku que ya antes de ir a recogerme a la escuela ya había guardado las suyas. Y nos dirigimos directo al aeropuerto. (Kagome)_

Kagome: Miroku

_Le dije mientras miraba un avión ,que recién iba despegando, en el cielo, por la ventana del auto (Kagome)_

Miroku: Háblame

Kagome¿Tú crees que podríamos volver pronto?

Miroku: No quieres irte¿verdad? Lo sé, yo tampoco quiero.

Kagome: -¿Hablaste con Sango?

Miroku: La llamé, no alcancé hablar directamente con ella

Kagome: Yo le escribí una carta….La voy a extrañar mucho, además de ser mi mejor amiga, la sentía como una hermana

Miroku: Yo tampoco quiero dejarla, pero el destino decidirá todo –dijo dando un suspiro-

Kagome¿Y crees que el destino dirá que volveremos?

Miroku: No lo sé, solo espero que sea sí y que sea pronto

* * *

Algo trágico el capitulo, es el penúltimo, asi que espero que lo disfruten mucho. No me había inspirado mucho, es que tenía dudas sobre el final, pero ya lo tengo claro.

Espero que les haya gustado y muchas gracias por el apoyo a todos los que leen!

SE Cuidan!

adios!

MARY-JVR


	29. MI DESTINO

**THE NEW BOY (NEW LOVE?) XIX**

_La vida pasa y me arrastra consigo. Ya había pasado 3 años, tres malditos años y mi mente aun allá con Inuyasha, era imposible olvidarlo. Aunque ya tenía toda mi vida rearmada e incluso un novio, llamado Bankonsu. Él es el hijo de uno de los mejores amigos que tuvo mi abuelo, siempre venía a casa a visitarnos, luego de la muerte de él. Así nos conocimos y nos hicimos inseparables, y fue quien me ayudó a adaptarme a mi nueva vida._

_No puedo decir que me encuentro mal ahora, pero la angustia que he sentido me mata poco a poco y la hipocresía va aumentando con mi edad._

_El primer año estuve en contacto con Inuyasha, recuerdo que casi todos los días me escribía un e-mail, pero poco a poco se fue olvidando de mí ¿habrá llegado alguien nuevo a su vida¿Estará con otra chica? Estas preguntas no paran de rondar por mi mente y sin embargo no me atrevo a llamarlo._

_Hoy caminando por la cuidad, me di cuenta que ya es hora de olvidarme de él. Dejaré todo atrás, todo recuerdo, todo lo que él dejó en mi. Uno no puede vivir solo de la memoria, el tiempo pasa y si nunca vuelves a ver a esa persona que aprecias, todo los momentos en que gastaste tus pensamientos en ella ha sido totalmente en vano. Así que aunque me duela es la única solución._

_En este momento estoy llegando a la escuela. Estoy por graduarme, para luego estudiar en la universidad. Esto me hace deprimirme, porque aunque solo han sido 3 años aquí, he conocido gente muy valiosa que difícilmente ya no veré._

_Mi madre me dijo que si quería ser una buena profesional me tendría que volver a Tokyo, pero esta vez sola, porque Miroku se fue a trabajar a EE.UU. Y eso igual me hace dudar, porque ella quedará sin ninguna compañía. ''Es el destino, Kagome. Así es como empieza tu vida independiente. No siempre me tendrás a mí'' fue lo que me dijo al negarme a su propuesta y es la pura verdad. Y tendré que aceptarlo. (Kagome)_

-¡Ya llegué!- grité como todos los días al entrar a casa

-Kagome, hola- me saludó mi mamá desde el sofá donde estaba sentada- ¡Ven, siéntate!-

-¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunté, al ver esta reacción

-Nada, solo quería comentarte que está todo listo sobre el viaje a Japón. Ya compré los boletos para mañana después de tu graduación y para que no estés sola, te tengo una sorpresa. Bankotsu irá contigo. Él dijo que no podría dejarte ir, que tú eres una de las personas que más aprecia en este mundo y que dejaría todo por estar contigo- decía ella sonriendo

-Pero mamá, no puedo permitir eso. No puedo dejar que deje todo- dije negándome a escuchar lo que me decía.

- Kagome, él lo hace por ti y su felicidad junto a ti. Él es un muy buen muchacho y quien sabe, quizás en un tiempo más se casen y formen una familia-

-Está bien, lo pensaré- dije insegura

-Aquí, no hay nada que pensar señorita-

-Mamá, es mi vida y yo decido si él se va o no conmigo y ya no quiero seguir hablando, porque no quisiera discutir contigo en estos últimos días- dije tranquila- Con permiso- murmuré haciendo una reverencia y yéndome a mi habitación.

_¿Cómo era posible que estuviesen controlándome? Ya estoy harta de esto. Y la verdad, no quiero que Bankotsu me acompañe. Está bien que sea mi novio y todo, pero yo no quiero ir más allá, claro como mi madre nunca se enteró de Inuyasha. En realidad, nunca me preguntó si tenía a alguien, solo me hablaba de Bankotsu, como si a ella le gustase, y yo siempre tolerante tuve que aceptar su propuesta, claro no iba a ser mala gente con él que siempre me ha ayudado y apoyado en todo, pero bueno luego hablaré este tema con él. Ahora me iré a dormir y mañana a primera hora lo haré, ya está decidido, quiero empezar una nueva vida sola, sin nadie. Sin mi madre, sin Bankotsu, sin el recuerdo de Inuyasha, solo yo. (Kagome)_

---- ---- ----- ----- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

-¡ Kagome¡Despierta, ya es tarde y tienes que preparar tu maleta!-

-Ya voy- grité media dormida tapándome más con las sábanas.

-¡Apúrate que Bankotsu está por llegar!-

_¡Bankotsu! Ay no, tengo que hablar con él. De seguro ya tiene todo listo- pensé mientras saltaba de la cama, rápidamente.- Esto es más complicado de lo que pensé ¿Cómo se lo voy a decir? No puede ser, pero tengo que decírselo, ya habrá una situación para esto, ya habrá. (Kagome)_

---- ----- ----- ----- -----

-Ya estoy lista- dije preparada para mi graduación

- Kagome, estás hermosa- me dijo Bankotsu mirándome, provocando intimidarme

-Gracias- le contesté avergonzada

-Bueno ya es hora. Mejor nos vamos yendo, porque o sino llegaremos tarde- comentó mi mamá tomando las llaves de la casa

_Bankotsu me tendió su brazo y me llevó al auto muy caballerosamente. Las maletas ya estaban dentro del carro para después dirigirnos al aeropuerto sin perdida de tiempo._

_El salón estaba lleno de gente y muy bien decorado. Allí se encontraban todos mis compañeros de clases y profesores, además de invitados._

_La ceremonia estaba por comenzar, todos estaban emocionados y a la espera que comenzara. El profesor de historia dio un pequeño discurso y la lista de nombres empezó a oírse. Me hallaba nerviosa, demasiado nerviosa. Faltaba una persona para que me llamaran, ya no faltaba nada. Escuché mi nombre, respiré y me levanté para ir a recibir mi diploma, con una gran sonrisa en mi cara. Miré a mí alrededor y sentí una persona cercana y conocida que me miraba a parte de mi familia, pero no era nadie, solo mi imaginación._

_Luego de la celebración me llené de nostalgia y abracé a todas mis amigas y todos mis compañeros, sin duda no los vería jamás y aunque fueron pocos años que pasamos juntos aprendí a tenerles un cariño inmenso, pero me aguanté las ganas de llorar.(Kagome)_

------- -------- --------- -------

-Ya Kagome, te cuidas mucho- dijo mi mamá abrazándome con lágrimas en los ojos a la entrada del aeropuerto.

-No te preocupes estaré bien, Te llamaré seguido – murmuré para calmarla

-OK , no quiero ser cursi- dijo separándose de mi y secándose el liquido salino de su rostro

-Y tú- dijo abrazando a Bankotsu- la cuidas mucho, ya sabes-

- Sí Señora, de eso no se preocupe- respondió él

-Ya, adiós- dijimos entrando al recinto

_Caminamos entre la gente, por un momento ¿Cómo se lo diría? Esto ya no puede seguir así. Y me quedé quieta, dejando mis maletas en el suelo (Kagome)_

-Kagome ¿Qué te ocurre?- me preguntó preocupado

- Bankotsu Yo te quiero decir algo- dije tensa, sin saber como expresarme y como recibiría lo que le iba a decir

-Dime, mi amor- dijo mirándome a los ojos

-Bankotsu, esto no es fácil. Pero no quiero que lo tomes mal. Es que yo …..yo ….no.. quiero que me acompañes- le expresé desviando la mirada sin saber su reacción

-¿Pero por qué?- me preguntó alzando su voz y obligándome a mirarlo

-Porque … porque… yo no quiero que arruines tu vida y dejes todo por mí. Yo no quiero que te hagas falsas esperanzas- dije apenada

-¿ Pero por qué? Si tu me quieres y yo te quiero, no importa esperar para formar una familia contigo, eso no me importa yo te esperaría- murmuró en tono cariñoso

-Pero es que yo, es que yo no quiero formar una familia…… no contigo-

_Eso último le dolió, por que no sabía que decir. ¿Cómo se lo podía decir sin que le hubiese herido? Pero ya estaba echo (Kagome)_

-Conque era eso. Está bien, no te preocupes. Lo nuestro terminó en este momento, note preocupes por nada más. Te deseo lo mejor Kagome Higurashi y espero que no te arrepientas de esta decisión, porque esto no tiene vuelta atrás- dijo con un tono de cinismo –Que te vaya bien – se despidió cogiendo su equipaje y marchándose por el camino que veníamos.

_Caminé con mi alma vacía, subí al avión y me senté al lado de la ventana. Mis lágrimas empezaron a fluir, hace mucho que no lo hacía, me había aguardado todos los sentimientos sin dejarlos escapar, dentro de mí. Miré por la ventana recordando todo momento de mi vida y realmente sentí la verdadera soledad ser mi amiga._

_El avión estaba por despegar y en ese momento una voz desconocida me habló (Kagome)_

-¿Me puedo sentar aquí?- me preguntó

-Sí- dije sin dejar de mirar hacia fuera, limpiando mis lágrimas

_El desconocido se acomodó en su asiento y sentí como si me observara, pero no me atreví a darle la cara. (Kagome)_

-¿Por qué llora una chica tan bella como usted?- sentí murmurar en mi oído a mi compañero de asiento, lo que hizo sobresaltarme. Lo miré a los ojos, esos ojos tan dorados me eran conocidos

**_Hello my friend, we meet again_**

_Hola mi amigo, nos encontramos nuevamente_

**_It's been awhile, where should we begin?_**

_Ha pasado un tiempo¿Dónde deberíamos comenzar?_

**_Feels like forever_**

_Se siente como por siempre_

**_Within my heart are memories_**

_Dentro de mi corazón son recuerdos_

**_Of perfect love that you gave to me_**

_Un amor perfecto que me diste_

**_Oh, I remember_**

_Oh, yo recuerdo_

_¿Esto era realmente un sueño o deliraba? Mis ojos comenzaron a llorar de nuevo sin motivo alguno (Kagome)_

-Sh tranquila- murmuró abrazándome fuertemente –Ya estoy aquí-

-Inu.. yasha- dije rodeándolo con mis brazos más como si en cualquier instante se me fuera a ir

-Sí, pequeña Kagome. Estoy aquí por ti. Te dije que nunca podría olvidar a alguien como tú y no lo he hecho nunca.- murmuró dejando leves besos sobre mi cabeza.

-Cuanto te extrañé- dije en un susurro

-Yo también, no sabes cuanto. No deje ni un corto segundo de pensar en ti- dijo mirándome a los ojos, colocando sus manos en mis mejillas para besarme

**_When you are with me, I'm free_**

_Cuando estás conmigo soy libre_**  
_I'm careless, I believe_**

_No me preocupo, yo creo_**  
_Above all the others we'll fly_**

_Por encima de todos los otros volaremos_**  
_This brings tears to my eyes_**

_Esto trae lágrimas a mis ojos_**  
_My sacrifice_**

_Mi sacrificio_

-Mi Kagome, mi bella Kagome- me dijo volviéndome a abrazar- No te dejaré nunca. Es nuestro destino-

- Ni yo a ti, mi amado INUYASHA-

**FIN**

**Por fin el fin deben pensar uds jajaja bueno primero que todo mil disculpas por no traer el final antes, pero es que es dificil cuando no se tiene internet TT mas encima el señor que lo va venir a instalar nunca viene para pasarle el contrato, pero no importa estaré aqui como sea**

**Bueno ojala les haya gustado el fin, antes habia pensado en poner otro pero era muy triste y de seguro no les iba a gustar y ojala este sí.**

**La cancion que puse se llama MY SACRIFICE es de Creed y me gusta mucho, por eso la puse y espero que la conozcan, de verdad la recomiendo**

Ya les agradezco a todas especialmente a: **la muy querida zorris de Willnis (jajaja broma), 3-CINDY-3, serena tsukino chiba, fabisa, nohenatha, kagome yumika, kamira-sama, goshi**; en resumidas cuentas a todos los que leyeron y me dieron su apoyo muchas pero muchas gracias

SE despide MARY-JVR o white-moon

SE cuidan

PD: VOY a continuar la otra historia y espero publicar otras que ya tengo escritas y ojala les agrade.


End file.
